What Happens In New York
by JessieWills
Summary: Sequel to What Happens In Paris. Kate and Rick are happily married when disaster strikes the happy couple. How will they get over this and will it affect the new lives they've managed to create for themselves after everything that's happened in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is a sequel to What Happens In Paris, it is going to have some rather depressing topics right from the start and I have no idea how long it will be or how it will turn out but my boredom is huge and the only way that seems to settle it is either to clean the kitchen a lot or to write fic, so I decided to try and do both at the same time while writing this chapter. Please review because I would love to hear from you and although this might start of negative, there will be a lot of happy Caskett later, I promise. Anyway, I will be quiet now and let you read and hopefully review. **

Staring at his laptop, he smiled as he finished typing the last sentence of his newest novel, something that he had been working on since he'd arrived back in New York from his long trip with the woman who he now could call quite happily his wife. Looking up from the screen, he smiled at the picture that hung on the wall above his desk, his arms were wrapped around Kate as they stood on the beach on their wedding day, her head resting against his chest as they both laughed about some joke he'd made but neither of them could now remember. He loved the picture because it reminded him of how happy they'd been on their wedding day but also reminded him of how much happier they were now, five months into marriage with Kate six months pregnant and now barely at the precinct. Now that she was barely at work, most of their nights were now spent cuddled on their bed watching a movie, their hands resting on her stomach often feeling the movement of their baby under their hands, normally bringing laughter into the room as well. Saving the document, he sighed before relaxing back in his chair, his eyes shutting as he thought about what was ahead of them in three months, a baby. He could imagine a small child with Kate's eyes and dark hair but also her intelligence but with his humour and imagination. He knew that the detective couldn't wait to be a mom even though she wouldn't actually admit how excited she was but he often caught her smiling at her stomach when no one was looking or talking to the bump that was already part of the family.

Leaving the office, he sighed as he walked up the stairs, passing the room they'd painted yellow as a nursery, a smile covering his face as he took in all the work that Kate had spent hours doing after she'd been taken out of the field at the precinct, her time becoming dedicated less to police work and more to decorating the nursery and reading books on babies, reminding him of when he came home from meetings with Gina and Paula to find Kate fast asleep on their bed, some book on how to be a mother clutched in her hand. Walking past the room, he slowly crept towards their bedroom, pushing the door open to see the light on and the outfit that Kate had worn earlier that day across the bed, her pyjamas missing from under the pillow where she kept them. Starting to unbutton his shirt, he sighed as he thought about everything and how brilliant life was.

"Rick" a voice mumbled from behind him, breaking him from his thoughts as he turned to see Kate standing in the doorway, her hand covered in blood as tears ran down her cheeks, her face becoming more pale every second as he walked towards her, the image of their small brunette child slowly disappearing from his head as he approached his wife, knowing exactly what was going on.

**I know it's short but I promise to update real soon but I did love where it ended and I wanted to get a sort of idea of the response this would get, although I know most of you were expecting a more positive sequel, I do like to rock the boat and I know I will probably lose many readers because of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow what an amazing response to a first chapter, I've never had so many reviews for a starting chapter before so I thank you. I know this is an extremely negative place to start a story but it's something that I've been hearing a lot more about in the UK at the moment in both the television and the media in general, so I think that's what made me want to start here. Anyway now that I've finished talking, I shall allow you to read the chapter and please review, I really do love hearing from you. **

Lying in the hospital bed, Kate resting in between his legs, her head resting against his chest, he sighed as he ran his hands down to join hers that were resting on her stomach, a tear running down his cheek as he heard her sob again. Running his fingers across her knuckles, he bit into his lip thinking about what they'd loss, a son, their little boy. They'd said goodbye after Kate had been forced into a painful eight hour labour to not hear their child cry at the end, to just hear silence and for the tears to continue to run down their cheeks as instead of welcoming their baby boy into the world they whispered their goodbyes and got the chance to hold their silent son. Watching Kate press a kiss against the boy's forehead before handing him back to the midwife had been the hardest thing he'd ever seen and he'd allowed himself to cry as he'd held her trying to protect her from everything.

"Remember the star wars pyjamas" he whispered as he ran his hand down her shoulder, comforting her as she kept her eyes shut, thinking about their time in Europe. "And me screaming on the fountain that I loved you before falling in" he declared, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed her hands tighter against her stomach. She wanted her baby to be in there safe. She wanted the pain she'd spent screaming for it all to end to be worth it, for her baby to cry at the end of it even though she knew it wasn't going to happen. She'd been told her baby had no heartbeat, that her baby had died because of something that no one could have stopped. Holding onto her hands, he felt her engagement and wedding rings under his fingers, his eyes shutting quickly as he tried to stop himself from crying. "We'll try again Katie, I promise" he mumbled, Kate shaking her head as she bit into her lip.

"Two. I've lost two babies Rick, two babies" she sobbed, the tears streaming down her face as she held onto his hand tighter. "Our little boy Rick, he could have made it if I had noticed earlier, if I had noticed that something was wrong" she whispered, turning her head so she could hide her tears in his shirt, not hearing as the door opened to reveal the doctor. Walking over, he stood there as he watched the couple, his heart strings pulling as he sighed, Rick eyes opening to see him finally, his hand running through his wife's dark hair slowly causing her to look up at the man who was staring at them.

"We'd like to keep you in tonight Mrs Castle and then we'll come and check you tomorrow, make sure you're okay before we decide whether we're ready to send you home" he explained, Kate slowly nodding as Rick sighed. "Mr Castle can stay with you if you like?" he added, Rick slowly nodding as he stared down at his wife. Watching as the doctor left the room, he sighed before running his fingers through her hair again, feeling the familiar brown locks between his fingers.

"He was so perfect Rick, he was so beautiful" she mumbled, tears running down her cheeks. "I need to give him a name Rick, we never thought of boys names" she admitted, watching as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, tears running down his cheeks as he saw how weak she was in his arms, pain lingering across her face every moment through the tears. "Oliver, I like Oliver" she admitted a few moments later. "Oliver Richard Castle" she sobbed as he slowly nodded and smiled.

"It's perfect Kate, it's perfect " he whispered, sitting up slightly to press a kiss against her head, inhaling the weak smell of cherries that he always smelt from her. The safety that he always felt from the smell because it reminded him of the strength of his Katie and how she always managed to get back there, however hard it seemed at the start.

**I know it's short but I promise to do more regular updates because for some reason I find it harder to write longer chapters for this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review, I do love hearing from every single one of you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the apartment, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close, she sighed as she slowly moved away and walked towards the couch, collapsing onto the piece of furniture as she shut her eyes and heard Rick shut the apartment door. Staring at his wife from the front door, he sighed as he noticed how her hands were still resting on stomach, tears falling down her cheeks even when her eyes were shut, his heart breaking as he noticed the obvious pain she was in when she sat up and looked at him.

"I'm going to go and change, I want my pyjamas" she whispered, her voice weak in comparison to the normal strength that she held in her voice when she was chasing criminals or shouting at him because he was doing something stupid as he walked over to help her off the couch, Kate shaking her head as she looked at him. "I don't need your help Rick, I can do it myself, I'm not ill" she warned, walking towards the stairs slower than he'd ever seen her do it before. Sitting on the arm of the couch for a while, he waited till he heard the door shut before he went upstairs, hating himself for making her feel weak but needing to be close, just in case something happened and she needed him to be there for her. Hearing her burst into tears, he slowly opened the door to see her holding the bear that her father had brought to the house only a few weeks before while sat on the end of their bed. The bear was old and she had explained that her mother had bought it for her when she was a baby and she wanted their baby to have it because it meant that her mom was close by. "You never listen do you?" she mumbled, Rick smiling as he walked over and sat beside her, taking hold of her hand quickly.

"I'm not going to stay away when I know that you need me, even if you won't admit it to anyone and anyway I don't like doing what I'm told" he whispered, pressing a kiss against her cheek as she continued to look down at the bear in her hands. "We'll try again, I promise" he commented, holding her close to him as she moved closer and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and keep her close, protecting her from everything in the only way he knew how. "We will have a baby Kate".

"What if I can't Rick? I've lost two babies already and I'm not exactly young am I, it's not going to be long until there's no chance at all?" she sobbed, her head resting against his chest as her hands continued to cling onto the children's toy that meant so much to her. "I want a baby Rick, I want us to have a baby together" she mumbled, Rick staring at her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We're going to have a baby Kate, I won't stop until we have a baby in our arms" he insisted, Kate looking up at him as he touched her cheek, bringing her close to him as she pressed a kiss against his lips as she groaned. Hearing the doorbell ring downstairs, he groaned as she stared at him, quickly clutching onto his hand as he sighed. "I'll go and see who that is while you get in your pyjamas, you can relax then" he smiled, Kate nodding quickly as she watched him leave the room.

Opening the front door he sighed as he saw Lanie standing there, smiling at him as she quickly entered the apartment and looked around, noticing how silent it was; worry immediately filling her veins as she turned again to see the exhaustion that was covering his face but also the fact he was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the last time she'd seen him.

"Rick what's going on?" she asked quickly as the bedroom door opened and Kate appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in her pyjamas, her brown hair tied back as she continued to cling onto the bear that was still in her hands. "Kate what's happened?" she asked, staring at her friend who bit into her lip and slowly disappeared back into their bedroom. Turning back around to look at the man who was resting against the wall, she slowly approached him, confusion covering her face as she watched tears run down the normally strong man's face. "Rick?" she asked again, the worry clear in her voice as she watched the stream of tears that were covering his cheeks before he fell down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Lanie, could you please go away for the moment? I promise I'll tell you soon I just need to discuss it with Kate so it might be a couple of days before we're ready to tell everyone what's happened" he explained, Lanie quickly reaching for his hand causing the man to look up at her slowly as she knelt down beside him. Feeling the tears run down his cheek again, he groaned as Lanie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for a while, Rick staring at her slowly. "We had a son Lanie, we had a little boy and we lost him, we lost our little boy before he was even born" he admitted, Lanie holding him close as she felt a tear run down her own cheek, devastated for her two friends who she now knew were in complete mourning for the child they'd lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the apartment, Alexis felt the smile disappear from her face as she stared at her father who was lying on the couch, Kate in his arms as her eyes remained shut, Rick pressing his lips against the back of her head every so often as silent tears ran down his cheeks, Kate clinging onto a small bear. Shutting the door behind her slowly, Alexis watched as her father turned and smiled at her briefly before slowly moving, Kate groaning as he slid off the couch, resting her back on it gently before walking over to his daughter and wrapping his arms around her, confusion filling the redheads mind. Leading her into his office, he looked out again to see Kate fast asleep on the sofa, a small smile appearing on his face as he closed the door to see his daughter sat in his chair staring at him.

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked quickly as he sighed and walked over, sitting himself on the desk in front of her as he reached across and took hold of her hands, Alexis immediately standing as he stared at his daughter.

"We lost the baby" he muttered, tears continuing to run down his cheeks as Alexis wrapped her arms around her father, her head burying into her shoulder as the writer bit into his lip to stop himself from crying. He felt weak and he needed to be strong for the woman who was suffering more than anything out in the corridor. "You had a brother Alexis, his name was Oliver" he admitted, Alexis forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at her dad and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You weren't supposed to be here for another three days Alexis, is everything alright with you?" he asked as she nodded and sighed, holding out her hand to reveal the ring on her finger.

"James and I got engaged a couple of days ago, I flew out to come and tell you as soon as I could" she smiled, Rick nodding as he heard the door open, his head turning to see Kate standing there. "Kate I'm so sorry about Oliver" Alexis whispered as she walked over and held the woman close to her, Kate burying her head into the redheads shoulder as she also tried to stop herself from crying.

"Thank you" Kate mumbled, moving away slowly for Rick to wrap his arms around her and press a kiss against her cheek, the woman resting against him as he sighed, looking at her for a moment.

"Alexis and James got engaged a couple of days ago" he whispered into her ear, Kate turning to look at the redhead before smiling. Moving away from her husband, she slowly crept forward and wrapped her arms around the young woman, Alexis smiling as she felt the strange comfort that she always got from the detective.

"Congratulations Alexis" Kate whispered into the redhead's hair, enjoying the feeling of having her close before moving towards the door. "I'm going upstairs, I'm tired, I'm sorry" the detective commented before leaving the room, the two adults watching her disappear behind the door before Rick ran his hands through his short hair.

"How long are you staying for Alexis?" he asked his daughter as she shrugged, sitting herself back down in the chair. "Well your gram will be here tonight if you call her so we could have a celebratory dinner" he smiled as Alexis nodded slowly, the redhead grabbing her phone quickly. "Look you call your gram and I'll go and see Kate, I don't think she's gone to bed unfortunately" he commented, disappearing out of the room to go upstairs, finding Kate upstairs in their babies nursery again. "We're having a dinner tonight for Alexis, are you okay with that?" he asked, walking over to her slowly to wrap his arms around her, keeping her close as they stared across the room.

"Of course, it's Alexis' moment" she mumbled, turning to look at him slowly as Rick smiled. "Who's coming tonight?" she asked quickly as she thought about who would be entering the place where she felt safe at the moment.

"Just the family, no one else I promise, I'll probably just order a takeout though, we've got nothing in at the moment" he explained, Kate nodding quickly as she slowly pressed a kiss against his forehead, her eyes shutting for a moment. "Don't worry, they'll understand if you're not completely yourself Katie" he whispered as he continued to hold her close, feeling the bear in his hands as she continued to cling to it. "One day you'll have to let go of it" he whispered into her ear.

"I know, I'm just not ready yet Rick" she explained. "In a way I need it at the moment" she whispered as he nodded and stroked the small bear, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

**Next chapter will be the family dinner**__**and it'll be up in 2 days as that seems to be how long I'm leaving to update. Anyway thank you for reading and please review I do love hearing from you, this chapter isn't my favourite but I hope it wasn't too bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not completely sure about this chapter because I'm not very good at writing Martha and it is going to be one of the longer chapters for this story because of the fact I won't be able to update as regularly because of some medical issues which are a nightmare at the moment and have to come first because of prom and I really would like to go with both eyes rather than just one (long story). Anyway please review, I do love hearing from you and once again thank you for all previous reviews because I really do adore them all. **

Entering the apartment later that evening with her granddaughter, Martha smiled as she noticed her son in the kitchen, the smell of food quickly filling the building as the smile grew on her face. Walking over to him, she pressed a kiss against his cheek, Rick smiling as he smelt the familiar strong odour of his mother's perfume and had to hold back a cough from being practically suffocated in the stuff, Alexis smiling from the other end of the kitchen while resting against the fridge.

"So where's Kate?" Martha quickly asked Rick glad that he wasn't facing her as he felt the colour drain from his face as he tried to think of a way to subtly explain the whole situation to his mother so it wouldn't become the main focus of the evening. "Rick we can't have a family dinner without Kate, she's part of the family now especially seeing that she's carrying my grandchild" the redhead smiled as Rick sighed, moving away from the oven slowly so he could stand beside his mother. "Richard?" she asked.

"Kate's not feeling very well and if she does decide to come down I would be really grateful if you wouldn't mention the baby tonight" he explained, watching the confusion that covered his mother face grow before he groaned and walked back towards the oven. Turning when he finally reached it, he noticed that the confusion had gone and had instead been replaced with sadness, his mother's arms wrapping around him quickly. "A little boy, Oliver" he whispered into her ear as she nodded slowly. "Right, do you two mind serving up while I see whether she wants to come to dinner?" he explained, the two redhead's nodding as he ran up the stairs. Tapping on their bedroom door, he slowly opened it to reveal Kate stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself as she continued to hold her hand against her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. "Mother just arrived" he commented as she turned to look at him.

"Right, I'll be down in a second" she whispered, her fingers running across her cheeks to stop the tears, trying to control her emotions again like she used to be able to do before she'd lost Oliver. Walking over to join her, he ran his hands around her, smiling at the fact that she'd finally gotten out of her pyjamas and was dressed in something more human with her hair brushed and a faint attempt of make up on her face, reminding him more of the woman he'd fallen in love with years ago. "Does she know?" she asked.

"I had to tell her but she's not going to comment on it tonight, we'll talk about it another time when you're ready but tonight's about Alexis and celebrating her" he smiled, Kate nodding as he pressed a kiss against her cheek, her eyes shutting for a moment as she sighed. "She's as much your daughter as she is Meredith's" he whispered, Kate smiling as she heard a small tap at the door, both of them turning to see Alexis standing there.

"I just wanted to tell you that we've served dinner, if you're ready to come down" she explained, Kate nodding as she held onto her husband's hand, smiling slowly at him as they walked towards the door. Sitting down at the table beside each other, Kate sighed as she continued to cling onto his hand under the table, smiling across at the two redheads who were sat opposite to them. Staring down at the meal in front of her, Kate immediately turned to look at the writer who was sat next to her, confusion quickly covering her face.

"I thought you were ordering takeout tonight Rick" she commented, Rick shrugging as he squeezed her hand, knowing that even though they were celebrating Alexis' engagement, he had made Kate's favourite dessert for after, knowing that his daughter would understand. "Well I prefer your cooking any day" she smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek as the two redhead's smiled at them, not surprised at how much Rick and Kate were still in love with each other.

"So Alexis, how did he propose?" Martha quickly asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room as Alexis' cheeks burnt red causing Rick to raise his eyebrows. "Don't worry, your father's heard everything now so you can tell us" she laughed, the smile growing on Kate's face as she watched the younger woman.

"We were in bed…" Alexis began, Kate feeling her hand drop as Rick covered his ears with her hands, singing to himself as Kate rolled her eyes, the two others in the room laughing as the brunette reached up and moved his hands from his ear, staring at him slowly. "We were in bed and well he just asked whether I'd like to marry him and I said yes, that's all. No massive celebrations or huge diamond rings, it was just really simple and perfect" she smiled, both Martha and Kate smiling as Rick sat there in silence. "Dad are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't really want to think about my daughter in bed with a man. It's like watching my mother do the walk of shame because I know exactly where she's been" he explained, Kate sighing as he forced a smile onto his face and turned to look at the woman beside him, seeing a proper smile on her face making his fake smile turn into something real and actually rather pleasant to look at.

XOXOXOXXO

Entering the bedroom later that evening, a few hours after Kate had gone to bed and five minutes after he'd escorted his slightly drunk mother to a cab, he smiled as he noticed the sleeping woman on the bed, her arm still wrapped around the bear as she slept. Undoing his shirt and slipping out of his jeans, he slowly slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing a kiss against her neck as she sighed, her eyes opening slowly as she turned to face him.

"I enjoyed tonight Rick" she whispered as Rick smiled and pressed a small kiss on the end of her nose, a laugh leaving her lips although it was almost non-existent it was still there and it meant improvement in the long run. "It got my mind off everything and it's nice to see Alexis so happy, James is good for her, even if you're scared to admit it" she mumbled, moving closer to him as he held her tighter to him.

"I'm not scared to admit it Mrs Castle, it's just weird to watch my little girl get engaged" he explained, Kate shutting her eyes for a moment before he pressed his lips against her forehead, a sigh leaving him slowly. "Our little girl" he mumbled, the smile growing on her face as she looked at him. "She's not even told Meredith yet but instead she came straight here to tell us and she loves being around you, you're more a mother to her than her real one ever was Kate" he smiled as he ran his fingers across her cheek, Kate smiling as she quickly rested her head against his lap and sighed.

"I want to tell everyone about Oliver Rick, I feel like we're hiding him" she admitted, Rick nodding as he pressed a kiss against her head, enjoying the smell of cherries that always brought him comforted, wishing that there was something he could do for Kate that could provide that same relief.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Castle are you going to tell us why you invited us around?" Ryan asked as he sat on the couch opposite the couple, Esposito and Lanie sat beside him. Wrapping his arms around the brunette, Rick sighed as she shut her eyes, desperately trying to stop herself from crying again like she'd been doing all week because there was one thing she wanted and that was to still be strong in the eyes of Ryan and Esposito.

"I don't know how to say this" he began, squeezing Kate's hand gently as she sighed and opened her eyes, desperately trying to remain in control of herself as she looked at the people who were not just her colleagues but also her friends, these were the people she trusted with her life and yet she was terrified to show human emotion in front of them. "There was an incident earlier in the week and well Kate was rushed to hospital" he began, the two men staring at Kate as she bit into her lip, Lanie looking down at her lap because she already knew what was coming and desperately hated the pain she was watching her closest friends suffer. "We had a little boy but there was nothing anyone could do, he was a still born" Rick explained, hating making Kate relive the memory just so everyone had an understanding. Standing slowly, Kate forced a smile on her face before looking back at Rick and pressing her lips against his forehead, smiling weakly at him before turning to look at her friends.

"I'm going to bed, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now, I'm really sorry" she whispered before disappearing up the stairs, leaving them silently in the living room, desperately trying to overcome the situation.

"I'm so sorry Castle, how's she doing?" Ryan asked while Lanie clung onto her husband's hand, not just for her own comfort but for his comfort as well because she knew that Javier saw Kate as family and he believed that it was still his job to protect her like a brother would.

"Physically she's fine but emotionally she's completely ruined, she doesn't leave the house, she's always clinging onto a bear and if she sees anything related to kids she cries. It's hard seeing her like this, I've never seen her unable to control her emotions this badly before" he explained, Esposito standing quickly which gained everyone's attention. "Esposito?" Rick quickly asked as the man shook his head and crept towards the stairs, disappearing up them as everyone watched. "Where's he going?" Rick asked as he turned to look at Lanie who sighed.

"He's being a brother" Lanie commented as Ryan nodded slowly, Rick noticing truly for the first time how strong the family bond actually was between the three detectives.

XOXOXOXO

Tapping on the bedroom door, he waited a moment before opening it to see Kate sat on the end of the bed, the bear that Rick must have been talking about earlier clutched in her hands while silent tears continued to fall down her red face. Shutting the door behind him, he watched Kate look up at him and force a smile onto her face, Javier shaking his head quickly before she slowly nodded, allowing herself to stop faking her emotions in front of him. Creeping over, he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest, allowing him to comfort her in the way that he needed. She knew him and understood that to feel better he had to be strong and protective, allowing him to comfort her gave him some feeling that he was helping.

"I'm so sorry Beckett" he whispered as she nodded, clinging onto his hand quickly as she looked up at him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip quickly as he watched her. "Don't worry about work, we can cover for you until you feel like coming back. Don't rush it because you want to get back to work" he sighed as she smiled at him and nodded, still clutching onto the old bear which quickly gained his attention..

"My mom gave it to me, I was going to give it to Oliver but…" she began before shaking her head, her thumbs stroking the soft toy as Esposito watched her in amazement. "Tell me honestly, how is Rick?" she asked, confusion covering the man's face as she sighed. "All he does is worry about me, I don't know how he's feeling at all".

"He's worried about you naturally, you're his wife Kate and it's his job to protect you in a way" he explained as she nodded. "He's feeling rubbish because he couldn't make it better for you and he feels guilty but he's stronger than he looks, you know that and right now all he wants is to make things better for you so let him" he whispered as Kate moved closer and sighed. "We've never hugged before Beckett" he laughed as she moved away slightly.

"Well I'm glad you came up, I needed someone else to talk to other than family" she explained before sighing once again.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You've been up there ages" Lanie commented as she watched her husband walk down the stairs forty minutes after he'd first disappeared up them. "What were you talking about?" she asked, Rick turning to look at him as he waked over to join Lanie on the couch where she sat alone since Ryan had left after receiving a desperate phone call from Jenny to do with their children.

"We just talked about things, she's asleep now" he explained, looking at Castle who nodded quickly and smiled. "She's worried about how it's affecting you Castle, it might do you both good if you opened up and let her in" he admitted, Lanie standing quickly to join him, her arms wrapping around him quickly as he sighed. "Anyway we better go, we have things to be doing and an angry teenage babysitter to be paying" he explained as Lanie nodded and hugged the writer quickly.

"Look after my girl Castle" she whispered into his ear before adding. "Call me if you need to talk as well". Watching the couple slip out of the apartment, he sighed before creeping up the stairs and entering their bedroom to see Kate fast asleep, the bear no longer in her hands but instead resting on the pillow, keeping it close but for the first time at a distance. Sitting himself down beside her, he gently ran his fingers down her cheek before sighing, thinking about everything in his life.

"I miss him every day Kate, I miss him just as much as you do" he whispered, knowing that he was being a wimp for not admitting it to her when she was awake but he needed to find a way of admitting it to himself first. "I miss the way you used to smile Kate around the apartment and the way you hated spending the day in bed. I hate the fact that you had to deliver a baby that wasn't going to cry in the end and I couldn't stop it. I hate myself for not being able to protect you in the way you deserve" he sighed, looking away from her slowly. "I should have stopped it Kate, I should have protected you because you're everything to me and I know we're going to have a baby one day it just scares me that there's a small chance we might not do because I want to have a family with you Katie and that's never going to change" he admitted, his hands running through his hair slowly.

"Thank you for telling me that" he heard Kate whisper from behind him, his body turning so he could see her lying awake with a small smile on her face. "I needed to know what was going on with you Rick, you never tell me how you're feeling because you're worrying about me" she explained, smiling as he lay himself down next to her and pulled her gently into his arms. "I'm not the only one who lost a baby Rick, you lost a son too" she mumbled, a tear trickling down her cheek as he buried his head into her hair, his eyes shutting to stop himself from crying. "I saw you with Lanie a couple of days ago, I saw you break down in front of her Rick so why can't you show some grief in front of me? Is it really that hard to let me in now?"

**I don't know why I needed the whole Kate/Esposito scene in this chapter but for some reason I wanted to develop their relationship but I'm not completely sure on this chapter and I don't like the ending that much but it seems to work. Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy this, even though it has some negative themes it will start to lighten up at some point. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lying on the bed, she sighed as she brought him down so he was lying next to her, her arms wrapping tightly around him as he rested his head on her chest, her eyes shutting as they lay in silence for a few moments before he pressed a kiss against her stomach. Running her fingers through his short hair, she felt wet tears run through her shirt onto her stomach from his face, a small sigh leaving her lips as he bit into his lip.

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be there for you when you need me Kate, I just want to be strong for you" he explained as she rolled her eyes, her hands resting on him as he shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to her again. "I'm scared that if I become weak we're just going to fall apart" he whispered, looking up at her as she stared down at him.

"We're not going to fall apart Rick, look at us; we've been through so much together Castle" she smiled as he watched her, noticing the small smile on her face. "We'll get through everything Rick, we always do" she admitted as he stared at her, his cheeks red from the silent tears. "We've lost our son and it's been hard and we need to try and get over this but we're going to get through this" she explained before adding. "Together". Moving up from her chest, he sat beside her as she slowly sat up and felt him wrap his arms around her, her head burying against him as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

"We're going to have a family one day aren't we?" he whispered into her hair as she nodded and smiled up at him, amazed at how the roles had changed so quickly between them. Cuddling up to him, she pulled the blanket over them as they both lay down and she remained tightly in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his arms and having him being open to her again. "I love you Katie, I'm sorry that I've not been a very open husband these past few days" he whispered into her hair as she sighed.

"You've been the best husband any woman could have Rick" she replied as she shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Richard Castle back again.

XOXOXOXOX

Lying in bed the following morning, Kate smiled as Rick held her close, humming a song into her hair as the morning sun beamed into the room, lighting it gently. Leaning in closer, she sighed as she slowly pressed a kiss to his lips and relaxed as he ran his fingers across her cheek, the smile growing on her face as he kept her close to him.

"I want to go back to work Rick, I want to try and rebuild my life" she admitted, shocking him slightly so she didn't look at him, instead she clung to his hand to keep the closeness. "I think it's time" she sighed as he nodded. Hearing a knock at the door, they looked up to see it opening and Alexis peering through, a small smile on her face.

"Morning pumpkin" Rick sighed as he stared at his grown up daughter who was smiling at them. "What's wrong?" he asked as she bit into her lip. "Alexis?"

"I found someone on the doorstep when I arrived this morning" she explained as she stared at Kate who looked at her with a small smile. "Your dad's downstairs Kate, he was in town and thought he'd come to see you" she explained as Kate nodded and slipped out of the bed, staring at her husband before sighing.

"Let me do this one on my own Rick, I need to tell him myself" Kate whispered as he nodded and pulled her close, kissing her as Alexis rolled her eyes. Walking out of the bedroom, Kate stood for a few moments at the top of the stairs, watching her father walk around the apartment staring at photos, stopping at one that she knew he always stopped at whenever he came over. The one of her with her mother just before she'd died, it was a family favourite. Creeping down the stairs, she slowly approached him, her hand touching his shoulder causing him to turn, the smile growing on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. "Daddy we need to talk" she sighed, moving away slightly to take hold of his hand.

"Katie, what's happened?" he asked, looking down at her to see the most important thing. That there was no prominent baby bump like there had been the last time he had been with her. "Oh Katie" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, hers wrapping around his neck as she relaxed in his arms, glad that she was finally having a father to comfort her. "When did it happen?" he asked gently as she sighed.

"Almost two weeks ago, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier I just didn't want to disturb you and well it's been a long couple of weeks" she sighed as he nodded, the two of them moving towards the couch before sitting down, his arms wrapping around her again as she rested against him. "Oliver Richard Castle, a little boy" she admitted, thinking about the small child again but this time no tears running down her face.

"How are you doing Kate?" he asked as she shrugged. "No, don't shrug me off, tell me" he begged, knowing that his daughter wouldn't say anything otherwise.

"It was hard to start with because of how far along I was, I had to have the baby but I got to hold him and say goodbye and then it was hard because wherever I went I saw babies and families and it got hard" she mumbled, thinking about everything that had happened in the past fourteen days. "But it's getting easier now" she admitted, thinking about the night before and everything with Rick. "And we're going to try again" she added.

"How's Rick doing as well?" he asked, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs causing them two of them to turn to see Rick walking towards them, sitting himself in the small space beside Kate and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "How are you doing Rick?" he asked, looking at the writer who was cuddled up to his daughter.

"I'm doing okay, if Kate's alright, I'm alright. If she's not, I'm not" Rick explained simply as Kate relaxed in his arms, Jim staring at the couple as Rick's hands moved to link across Kate's stomach. "It's just an odd feeling, waiting for something for so long and then when it finally comes to it, you can't have it. A part of you is always missing" he explained as Kate nodded in agreement, her hands moving to rest on his.

"If there's anything I can do for either of you" Jim began before they both nodded. "I'll do anything to make it easier for you both" Jim added as he reached across and touched his daughter's shoulder who sighed and nodded once again. "Alexis told me that she's getting married, big thing Rick seeing your little girl get married" he smiled as he remembered watching Kate finally say I do to the writer on the beach, the happiness on her face staying with him no matter what.

"It's a weird feeling having a daughter who is getting married while also trying to have a baby at the same time, it makes me feel sort of old but also sort of young at the same time, it's rather confusing" Rick admitted as Kate touched his cheek and smiled at him, the redhead slowly walking down the stairs to join them. "Alexis you're making me feel old now".

"I've been doing that since I was born dad" she smiled as Kate rolled her eyes, enjoying the fact that she had her family around her and for the first time ever she was starting to feel in control of herself.

**I'm really not sure about this chapter but it's more about the significance of it rather the whole plotline, well at least that's what I think, many of you will probably disagree with me. Anyway please review, I really do love hearing from you especially on this story in particular. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is pitifully short and not really a chapter but I wanted to get something up and I couldn't think of anything to follow it with so I just wanted to show her experience and then in the next chapter we'll be going further into the story. Thank you again for the amazing reviews; I really can't tell you how much I love hearing from you and well I promise to update with a longer chapter soon! **

"Welcome back Beckett" Ryan and Esposito smiled as the detective entered the precinct and smiled at them, Rick standing behind her while holding onto her hand as she nodded, the two of them sitting in their seats as she stared at the things that were covering her desk. When she'd left there had been leaflets on pregnancy filling her desk drawers and dates to do with the baby listed all over the place, all of which were now gone.

"Who cleaned my desk?" she asked quickly, turning around to look at the two male detectives who were standing awkwardly, Ryan stepping forward quickly as she smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, I don't think I could have done it myself" she admitted. "But I left something in the drawer, where has it gone?" she asked, flicking through the things that were already in there to find her ultrasound picture gone. She'd kept one with her everywhere she went and now she couldn't find it.

"We didn't remove the picture Beckett" Esposito whispered, all of them knowing what she was so desperately searching for without her even needing to explain. "I promise".

"Kate honey, it's okay we have plenty more" Rick comforted as he watched her stress through the drawers, Ryan and Esposito watching as Rick looked up and gave them a weak smile. "Katie, we have loads at home remember" he declared, the brunette turning to look at him as she shook her head, the writer moving so he was kneeling in front of her as Ryan and Esposito turned to see everyone staring at the couple.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work" Esposito hissed, everyone disappearing quickly before the two male detectives disappeared off to get a coffee, knowing that Kate wouldn't want them to see her like this. Running his fingers across her cheek, Rick sighed as she stared at him, tears silently running down her cheek as she bit into her lip, hating herself for being weak. Moving away from him, she got onto her knees, practically pulling everything out of the drawers in the search as Rick walked up behind her and sighed, getting onto his knees quickly as well. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he quickly pulled out his wallet and sighed, taking the picture that was in the back of it out and folding it open.

"Here" he whispered, passing it to her as she smiled weakly and stroked the image, the tears continuing to run down her cheeks as he helped her up off the floor and sighed. "Let's get you home, you're not ready for this" he sighed, leading her gently down the corridor as Ryan and Esposito nodded in his direction, Castle smiling weakly back at them as he continued to hold Kate close as she clutched onto the photo in her hand, never wanting to let it go. "We'll try again next week, it's just a big change Kate after everything" he whispered into her hair, knowing that she was upset about the fact that she couldn't cope at work like she used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a pitifully short chapter but it means I will update ASAP tomorrow because it's been left on a cliff hanger well sort of. I know this story is very negative but after the next couple of chapters it will start to improve and become reasonably happy but I am a very dramatic person. Anyway thank you for all the amazing reviews and well I hope to hear from again with this chapter. **

Lying on the couch, Kate sighed as she switched the television off and stared up at the ceiling. She was fed up! She wanted to get back to work and start to rebuild her life again and what made it worse was the fact Rick was in a meeting with Gina and therefore she was on her own. Hearing the apartment door open, she sat up quickly, expecting to see the childish writer but instead seeing his daughter, her face red from crying as she stood with a couple of bags in her hands. Standing, Kate watched as Alexis ran over and wrapped her arms around the detective, tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried herself against Kate's chest.

"Alexis what's happened?" Kate asked, the redhead shaking her head as she slowly moved away, desperately wanting to calm herself down. Kate had never seen the redhead like this before, even when she was a teenager struggling with normal teenage issues Alexis never really broke but now she was in the worst state imaginable. Reaching across, the brunette detective slowly slipped Alexis' hand into hers and brought her close, leading her to the touch where they both sat down and Kate pulled her into her arms. "Tell me so I can help, I don't like seeing you like this" she whispered, her fingers running through her red hair as Alexis shut her eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked quickly, looking up at the detective who quickly nodded and sighed, her lips pressing against her head as Alexis felt a small smile appear on her face.

"This is your home Alexis, it will always be your home not matter how old you get" Kate soothed as Alexis slowly sighed, lying down on the couch with her head on Kate's lap as the detective continued to run her fingers through the red hair. Alexis might not have been her biological daughter but to Kate she was and she would always be there for her. Hearing Alexis' breathing calm a few moments later, Kate smiled at the sleeping woman, the smile disappearing as she noticed that Alexis' top had rolled up at the back and was revealing a prominent blackish purple mark which was a clear shape. "Oh god Alexis" Kate mumbled, staring down at the woman who was looking so innocent in her arms and who she was only starting to understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing a knock at the door, Kate looked up to see Alexis standing there, her arms crossed across her chest as she stared at the detective who was sat on the bed going through her wedding album. Patting the bed beside her, Kate smiled as Alexis walked over and sat herself beside her, her arm immediately wrapping around the redhead who rested her head into Kate's side, her eyes looking into the photo album.

"Alexis, I saw the bruise on your back" Kate admitted as the redhead stared up at her. "Honey I'm worried about you and because I love you I want to help you so can you please tell me what's going on?" she asked, Alexis sitting up as Kate sighed, holding onto Alexis' hand as both women stared at each other. "You're like a daughter to me Alexis and I hate to see you like this, if I'm honest I've never seen you like this" Kate whispered, watching as a tear ran down the redhead's cheek. Reaching across, she slowly wiped the tear away and pressed a kiss against the woman's forehead.

"It's such a mess Kate" Alexis admitted, finally breaking as the tears flooded down her cheeks. "I wasn't supposed to be at the hotel at the time I was but I got out of a job interview early and I went in and well he was with someone else" the redhead admitted, Kate pulling her into her arms as she held her close. "It was my best friend from college, she didn't even like him Kate. She said he was too quiet and suspicious, she refused to talk to him and now there sleeping together".

"Oh honey" Kate sighed, staring at the young woman who was in her arms, her head resting against her chest. "Then what happened?" she asked, knowing it was painful for Alexis but needing to know about the bruises and what had happened after everything.

"She left and we started fighting and he just flicked. I've never seen him like that before" she admitted, tears running down her cheeks as she kept her head buried into Kate's shirt. "We've had fights before and he's slapped me and things but he's always been apologetic but today, today it was so much worse".

"He's hurt you before Lex?" Kate asked in shock as the redhead nodded.

"Never like today, he was so angry Kate. He just turned into some one completely different" the young woman admitted as Kate wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close as tears began to run down her own cheeks. "I threw my engagement ring at him and ran Kate, its over. I'm not getting married anymore and I don't know what to tell everyone, dad's so excited" Alexis admitted as Kate touched her cheek, bringing Alexis' face up so she was looking at her.

"Your dad was excited because you were happy, he only cares about you honey" she whispered, the bedroom door opening as Rick entered, stopping in shock as he stared at the two tearful women. "Rick can you give us a moment please?" she asked, Rick nodding before creeping out, clearly worried from his facial expression. "How much do you want him to know?" she asked quickly, Alexis biting into her lip as Kate ran her fingers across Alexis' tearstained cheek.

"Will you tell him? I don't care what you tell him about this but I just can't face him myself, this is going to kill him" Alexis admitted as Kate nodded and pressed a kiss against her forehead, moving slowly as Alexis lay down on the bed and rested into the pillow, Kate watching her for a moment before leaving the room to see Rick standing opposite the door.

"What's wrong with Alexis?" he asked quickly, worry covering his face as Kate walked over to him quickly and held onto his hands. "Kate what's wrong with Alexis?" he asked again, his tone more demanding as she ran her fingers across his cheek, tears running down her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to the end of his nose. "Beckett, what's wrong with my daughter?" he asked as she led him down the corridor into the spare room. "Katherine ".

"Alexis and James are over" she admitted as he sat down on the bed in shock. "He was sleeping with her best friend and well, he attacked her" she explained, the shock turning into sadness as Kate sat herself down next to her husband and held onto his hand. "James has been hitting Alexis and today it went a lot further than a slap" she admitted, watching as tears formed in Rick's eyes. Pulling him into her arms, she held him as he felt the tears run down his cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing that Kate was still hiding something from him.

"Earlier, when she was asleep, I saw a bruise on her back Rick. It was a shoe imprint" she admitted, Rick standing quickly as he disappeared out of the room. Slipping off the bed, Kate sighed as she walked slowly to their bedroom to see Rick lying on the bed with his daughter in his arms, his hands running down her back as both of them cried.

"Baby I'm so sorry" he whispered, soothing her as she continued to sob. "I should have been there, I should have protected you pumpkin" he announced, blaming himself as both women had expected. "I love you" he whispered, Alexis mumbling the same words back as Kate slowly disappeared from the doorway knowing this was a private moment for the father and daughter who needed each other.

XOXOXOXO

"She's asleep" Rick mumbled as he walked down the stairs to see Kate sat on the couch with one of this photo albums from when Alexis was a child, Kate nodding as he walked over and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms as they stared into the photo album. "That was Alexis' first holiday at the Hamptons, she buried mother under the sand while she was asleep and we stuck seaweed on her. Mother screamed when she woke up" he smiled through the tears as Kate cuddled into him, staring at the picture of the young redhead who was sat on her father's shoulders both of them dressed for the beach while smiles covered their faces. "It was also the first time she went swimming in the sea, I wanted to save it for when Alexis could remember it that's why she didn't' go until she was four" he laughed, turning over to the next picture where Martha was in the water with the small girl, both redheads smiling at the camera.

"It wasn't your fault" she whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck as he sighed and shut his eyes, Kate slipping the photo album from his lap onto the side before straddling him gently, her lips moving across his neck as he kept his eyes shut. "None of this was your fault Rick" she sighed onto his neck.

"She's my baby Kate, I couldn't protect her like I couldn't protect Oliver either" he announced, her body tensing up at the sound of her sons name, shock covering her face as she realised he was finally cracking. "What sort of a father am I if I couldn't protect my daughter from what happened to her?" he asked as tears ran down his cheeks, her lips moving to his face to kiss them away as he sighed.

"Rick, you couldn't have known about this" she announced, desperately wanting to make it better. "At least it's over now before it went even further okay" she explained, her arms wrapping around his neck as he sighed. "And with Oliver that wasn't your fault. It wasn't either of our faults Castle" she sighed, his eyes opening at the sound of his old nickname on her lips as he stared at his wife. "Alexis is going to be okay, yes it might take a while because of everything that's happened but she'll get over this because she's strong like her father" she explained, a small smile covering her face as he sighed.

"Kate, how could he do that to her? She's my baby and she couldn't hurt a fly, how could anyone hurt her like that?" he asked, Kate shaking her head as she leant forward and kissed him gently.

"James was an angry person and unfortunately for Alexis she found out the hard way" Kate admitted as he nodded. "Now what is the one thing that would make you feel better after all this?" she asked as he stared at her, Kate's fingers running to his chest as he stared at her in confusion.

"You want to? Now?" he asked, Kate nodding as she kissed him slowly, feeling all of his insecurities disappear for a moment as they kissed for a moment. "Are you sure Katie? After everything that's happened today?" he asked, worried about her now as she slowly smiled.

"Rick I want to have a baby more than anything and this is the only way we can get one, so why don't we go and try for one and see if we can get your mind off all these things you're worried about?" she asked as he nodded slowly and allowed her to stand and take hold of his hand, leading him towards the spare room as they both smiled, trying to think of positive things rather than the list of negatives that seemed to be filling their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, I really do love hearing from you, especially with this story as it's very different to anything else I've written. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've broken my laptop and therefore have to wait until my brother likes me to use his, which doesn't happen very often. Anyway this chapter takes place about two weeks after the last chapter and yeah, it will slightly happier than the others. **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Richard Castle, happy birthday to you" Kate and Rick sang as they entered the young woman's room to see her sitting up in bed with a book on her lap, a small smile covering her face as she relaxed and allowed the two adults to sit on the bed beside her, Kate pressing a kiss to her cheek as Rick beamed, placing the presents he'd brought in onto the bed.

"Thanks dad, Kate" Alexis smiled as Rick beamed and hugged his daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they remained close to each other before she moved away slowly and reached for one of the presents, the small pink box bringing a smile to her face. "Who's this from?" she asked, looking up at the two adults quickly.

"That's from Gram but she couldn't be here, she'll call later but she's in rehearsals all day" Rick explained as the redhead nodded and removed the lid, bringing out the smaller box inside. Opening the navy blue lid, she beamed down at the necklace within it, smiling to herself before she showed it to Kate and Rick.

"That's beautiful" Kate smiled as Alexis nodded, her fingers running across the pale blue flower that was hanging on the end of the silver chain. "Come here" she sighed, the redhead turning around slowly as she lifted her hair before Kate clasped the necklace around her neck and smiled. "Its perfect" Kate commented, Rick nodding quickly as Alexis rested back against the door frame. Reaching across for the larger box on the bed, Alexis quickly looked up for an answer as they beamed at her.

"The guys from the precinct and their kids" Rick explained, the redhead nodding quickly as she opened the box to reveal a collection of classic books. "Oh wow, they're approving" he beamed as Kate nodded and smiled as Alexis ran through the titles in front of her, enjoying the fact that they were all copies of books she didn't have yet. Moving the box onto the floor, she slowly reached across to the small rectangle of a present that was on her lap. "That's from Kate and I, we hope you like it" he announced.

"I'm sure I'll love it dad" she admitted, opening the envelope to see a piece of paper with a key attached. "What's this?" she asked quickly, staring at the address that was written on the back in Kate's neat writing.

"It's an apartment for you" Kate explained quickly. "It's furnished and well it's got your stuff in, we've been working on it since you've been back" she admitted as Alexis stared at them with tears in her eyes. "We just thought you'd want some independence and the ability to have your life back on track" she smiled, the redhead's arms wrapping around Kate's neck quickly before she moved to hug her father.

"Thank you so much" Alexis beamed, the smile growing on her face as she ran her fingers across the key before sighing. Hearing a small knock at the door, Kate sighed before standing up. "Did you invite anyone around?" she asked, both adults shaking their heads as Kate crept out of the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked quickly as Alexis nodded and kissed the writers cheek, beaming to himself as there was a small tap at the door and Kate popped her head around and smiled. "Who was it then?" the writer beamed at his wife.

"Alexis, you've got a visitor" Kate admitted, Alexis staring at her in confusion before slipping out of the bed, pulling her dressing gown on before disappearing out of the room, Kate smiling as she left the room with her husband and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Who's that?" he asked quickly, staring at the man who was standing downstairs as Alexis approached him. "Kate?" he smiled as she squeezed her hand. Watching as the man turned around, Kate smiled as the redhead stared at the young man in shock.

"Ashley?" the redhead asked, shocking the writer as he beamed and wrapped an arm around his wife. "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"Well I heard you were back in town and thought you might like to go to lunch, then I remembered it was your birthday and thought I should come and drop something around and ask" he smiled, Alexis biting into her lip as she took the box he was holding slowly and sighed. Opening it, the redhead smiled as she took the deep purple scarf out of the packaging and beamed.

"It's beautiful thank you, you didn't need to do this" Alexis smiled as the young man smiled at her. "So lunch?" she asked, the man nodding as she beamed. "I'd like that".

"Cool, if you give me your number I'll call you and arrange something, leave you alone to celebrate your birthday with the family" he explained, looking up the stairs to see Rick and Kate beaming at him from the landing. "Hi Mr Castle" he beamed.

"Hello Ashley" Rick sighed, watching as his daughter wrote down her number and passed it to him. Saying their goodbyes, Alexis quickly led the man out of the room and sighed as she shut the door. "Well that was nice of him Castle" the man smiled, walking down the stairs quickly with his wife as Alexis nodded, still holding the scarf in her hands.

"Yeah it was" Alexis muttered, sitting herself down as Kate walked over and pressed a kiss to her head before moving towards the kitchen.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" Kate asked quickly as Alexis explained her choice and the brunette nodded, disappearing into the kitchen as Rick joined her, his arms wrapping around her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey stranger" she smiled, holding the writer close to her as he continued to kiss her neck, sighing to himself as she shut her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"Hey beautiful" he sighed, staring to her as she relaxed in his arms and turned to stare at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked quickly as she groaned in his arms.

"I just wish it had worked" she muttered, their hands running to her stomach as they rested their foreheads against each other's. Shutting their eyes, he kept his hands to her abdomen as she groaned.

"Want anything?" he asked.

"I've put up with this since I was thirteen Rick, I don't need anything" she sighed as she moved so she could return to making Alexis' breakfast. "Maybe we'll be lucky next month" she muttered to herself as Rick nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, his arms remaining around her as she began to concentrate on the food rather than what was going on with her body.

XOXOXOXOXXOXO 

"Oh wow, this is amazing" Alexis beamed as she entered the apartment and smiled; Rick and Kate remaining in the doorway as the redhead explored her new home. "And this is all for me?" she asked quickly, turning to look at the two adults who immediately nodded and smiled, enjoying how much the young woman was smiling. "Thank you so much".

"Well, you're an adult now and although your dad won't admit it, you shouldn't be living with your parents. Although we do want you to visit" Kate beamed, walking over to cuddle the redhead who smiled at her. "Is everything alright furniture wise? You like everything?" she asked quickly as Alexis nodded and held onto the brunette's hand.

"I love everything Kate, it's perfect. Stop worrying" she sighed, hugging the detective quickly as she sighed and hugged her again. "Thank you so much Kate, I guess this has more to do with you than dad" she explained, smiling at her father as the writer shrugged and looked around at the apartment.

"Am I not allowed to not want my daughter to leave home where I can keep an eye on her?" Rick asked as both women beamed at him and rolled their eyes. "I'm glad you're happy with the apartment though Alexis, it's your home now" he sighed, running his fingers across the couch as the redhead nodded and approached him, kissing her cheek quickly. "We'll leave you to get to know the place" he explained, holding her close for a moment before moving away. "Happy birthday pumpkin, remember the dinner tonight".

"Of course I'm not going to forget dad" Alexis sighed, kissing Kate's cheek quickly before relaxing and watching as both adults slowly left, waving goodbye to her as they disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sitting at the table, they all smiled as they continued to eat their dinner. Jenny and Ryan beaming at each other while holding hands, Lanie and Esposito deep in discussion with Alexis as Kate and Rick watched from the other end of the table smiling to themselves. Hearing a small groan and then a laugh, Kate looked up to see Jenny and Ryan laughing as everyone smiled at them, his hands resting on her bump as they beamed at each other.

"Kate?" Rick asked gently as she stood up and smiled at the people who were now staring at her. "Kate honey are you okay?" he asked, her head nodding as she smiled weakly at him and disappeared out of the room. "Excuse me a minute" he sighed, Alexis nodding as everyone remained silent, watching him walk after his wife.

Entering his office, he stared at the woman who was sat on the couch with one of his books, her head buried within it as she remained silent. Shutting the door, he smiled as she looked up at him and sighed quickly, putting the book down before she stood up and moved towards him, their arms wrapping around each other.

"Stay strong for me" he whispered into her ear. "And for Alexis" he sighed before kissing her cheek and locking eyes with her. "Tonight, we'll watch a movie, cuddle. Just the two of us, like the good old days" he admitted, lacing fingers with her as she nodded and smiled gently, kissing him lightly as they remained in the office for a moment longer. "I know it's hard, especially with Jenny being pregnant but we'll get through this Kate, we get through everything as long as we're together" he relaxed, kissing her gently as she sighed and relaxed.

"Come on, we have a birthday cake to get out" the detective admitted, holding her husband's hand tighter as she moved towards the door, trying to take control of the situation and not make a scene on Alexis' birthday. It was the redhead's day and nothing was going to ruin that.

**So what do you think? Please review. If people review, I normally update faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Auntie Kate" a small voice screamed as Kate stepped out of the lift to see Molly Ryan running towards her, passing through the crowds of detectives to jump into the waiting detective's arms. "I've missed you" she announced, the tiny blonde burying her head into Kate's shoulder while the detective remained on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her as everyone watched the detective nervously.

"I've missed you too princess" Kate admitted, standing quickly while Molly continued to hold Kate's hand as they approached her desk, the detective sitting down in her chair before lifting the child onto her lap, Ryan beaming as his daughter cuddled up against the female detective, beaming to herself. Everyone in the room knew that Molly Ryan adored Kate Beckett and looked up to her more than anyone in the world. "So what are you doing here trouble?" she asked to the blonde, her eyes however remaining on Ryan who smiled.

"Jenny's had to rush to visit her mother because she's had an accident and well; this one hasn't got anywhere to go so she's staying here until our babysitters free and I can go and help Jenny" Ryan explained, Molly nodding in agreement as she held Kate's hand and stared at the rings on Kate's fingers, her small fingertips running across Johanna's ring.

"That was my mommy's sweetheart" Kate announced, Molly smiled as she looked up at the detective who nodded. "Ryan why didn't you call us when Jenny left? We always babysit Molly when things come up" Kate announced as Ryan groaned, knowing that this was going to start off something that he wanted to avoid. "We can look after her until you both come home" the brunette explained, Rick's eyes shutting for a moment as he noticed the confusion on Kevin's face.

"Are you sure about that Beckett?" Kevin asked quickly before looking up at the smiling writer. "Castle? I don't want you to do it if you feel forced into it" he explained, Kate shaking her head as she smiled at the blonde.

"It's fine Ryan" Kate smiled, Rick tapping his wife's shoulder quickly as she turned her head to look up at him. "I'm only working for a couple of hours today so why don't you head off now and I'll look after this one until you come back" she announced, Molly clapping as Kate beamed at her. "Has she got a bag with her?" she asked quickly, Molly nodding as she pointed down at the bright pink bag that was resting under Ryan's desk. "Wow pink" she beamed.

"Yep pink, pink, pink" Molly squealed as Rick smiled and knelt down beside the chair, staring at his wife who immediately saw the concern that was covering his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kate?" Rick asked quickly, Kate nodding as Molly jumped off her lap and ran over to her father who was texting Jenny silently. "You don't have to do this" he whispered, his fingers brushing across her cheek as she tensed up and moved away, standing up quickly. Walking into the break room, she listened as the writer followed her into the break room and watched as she made her coffee. "Don't shut me out Kate, we promised that we'd be open with each other through this".

"I want to do this Rick. I know I can do this" she announced, turning quickly to stare at him. "I love looking after Molly, she's funny and I love being around her" she explained, Rick nodding quickly as her sat down and stared at her, the earlier concern still covering her face. "Rick, I'm not pregnant. It's okay. We can keep trying but I'm not going to close myself off from my friend's again. I did it once with the first baby I lost and I missed out on so much; I won't do that because of Oliver" she explained, Rick smiling at her weakly as he relaxed and sighed. "Oliver won't be the reason I fall apart again because I love him so much".

"If you want to do this, we'll do it Kate and I'll be there to help" he announced, standing up quickly to look at her. "I just don't want you to get upset again over something which could have been avoided" he explained, Kate reaching up to press a kiss against his cheek, stopping when they were interrupted by a small knock at the door. Turning around, Rick smiled as he stared at the nervous detective who was stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to do this Beckett, I can call our babysitter again" Ryan explained, Kate smiling as she walked towards him and sighed, watching as Molly sat in her father's chair, drawing into a book.

"Ryan, go and see your wife. We'll be fine with Molly" Castle laughed, his arm wrapping around Kate as she beamed up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, glad that he was taking her side on this. Saying his thanks, Ryan smiled as he walked over and pressed a kiss to his daughters head, whispering goodbye to her quickly before disappearing, Molly waving at him as he entered the lift and vanished behind the metal doors. "Right Miss Molly, what are we going to do this weekend?" he asked the three year old, Kate watching the interaction from the break room's doorway as Molly's arms wrapped around Rick's neck while he stood up and held her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Laughing as Rick chased the small girl around the apartment; Kate sighed as she rested on the couch and watched the front door open, the redhead appearing in the doorway smiling at her. Approaching the brunette quickly, Alexis smiled before sitting down beside her and laughing as Rick screamed, the blonde on his back as the detective's eyes rolled quickly and then focused on the beaming redhead.

"I'm guessing you've just got back from your lunch with Ashley" Kate commented, Alexis nodding quickly as she giggled lightly and relaxed back on the sofa. "So, what happened?" she asked, her need for gossip filling her mind as the young woman sighed.

"He's just got out of a really bad relationship. The woman was sleeping with another guy and got pregnant, she told him the baby was his and then a couple of weeks later admitted everything and left him" she explained, Kate shaking her head at the way people seemed to treat each other. "We're going out for dinner tonight" she admitted, Alexis laughing at the memory of the shy man asking her out to dinner.

"Just be careful Lex, I don't want to see you hurt again" Kate sighed, sitting up quickly to wrap her arms around the younger woman as Rick beamed at them from the stairs. "I'm glad you had a good time at lunch though, it's nice to see you excited again" she admitted, knowing that the redhead was excited about her plans for that evening. Hearing a squeal, both women looked up to see Rick holding Molly in his arms, the blonde giggling as the writer smiled.

"You're babysitting?" Alexis asked, Kate nodding quickly as she kept her eyes on her husband's face. He was smiling like the old Castle who'd beamed on their wedding day and had laughed when they'd gone abroad for their holiday and yet had the misfortune of losing his luggage. It was a smile she hadn't seen properly in a while. "Are you okay?" the redhead asked quickly, noticing the change in Kate's facial expression. Registering the question, she nodded quickly before sighing and relaxing when Rick walked over, the blonde now lying on the floor with her toys. "I'm going to go and see Molly" she smiled, climbing off the couch to go and play with the child.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, sitting beside her as she cuddled into his side. "I knew we shouldn't have done this, you're regretting it already Kate" he announced, her head shaking as she looked up at him and kissed him gently. "What's wrong then?"

"It's just nice to see you smile again Rick" she admitted, hugging him as he lifted her onto his lap. "I've missed the old Castle who seemed to smile through everything. I fell in love with your smile and your eyes. I fell in love with them the moment we met each other" she admitted, her head resting against his chest as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms around her.

"Do you know what's funny, I fell in love with the same things as well" he replied, the detective sighing as he pressed a kiss into her hair and relaxed, his eyes watching as his daughter played with Molly, his whole mind imagining what it would be like to one day have a baby with the detective and have him or her playing with his grown up daughter. "We'll have it one day, I promise" he admitted into her hair, the detective nodding and trusting what he'd said, knowing the writer wouldn't stop until they had a baby in their arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really do love hearing from you especially with this story because it's such a hard topic to focus on. Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter and review because I absolutely adore hearing from you. Also I make a promise that the next chapter will be a lot happier. **

"Uncle Rick?" Molly asked quickly as she entered the kitchen, the writer turning to see the small blonde standing behind him in her pyjamas, her hair tied back as she stared up at him. "Daddy said your baby was sick" she blurted out, shocking the writer slightly as he looked around to see Kate fast asleep after the couch, the television showing the film that the young girl had been watching only moments before while he was making breakfast for them. Kneeling in front of the blonde, he sighed as he smiled at her and tried to think of what to say. He'd never thought he'd have to explain to a child about why Kate had lost the baby.

"Yeah honey, our baby wasn't very well so he went to heaven where he wouldn't be sick" Rick explained, not knowing what else to say. "But you don't have to worry about Molly because he's safe now" he smiled, Molly nodding slowly as her arms slipped around his neck so she could hug him. "Now pancakes for breakfast, can you go and wake Auntie Kate for me?" he asked, Molly nodding as she ran out of the room and towards the couch. Standing, Rick smiled as Molly shook Kate's arm gently; the brunette sitting up slowly before Molly hugged her.

"What's that for Molly?" Kate asked, looking up at Rick who smiled at her and went on to finish their breakfast. "Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?" she whispered, her fingers running through Molly's blonde hair, the smile growing on Molly's face as she looked at her.

"For your baby Auntie Kate, I'm sorry" Molly admitted, Kate smiling weakly as she stood up and held onto the blondes hand, entering the kitchen slowly as Rick smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"So Ryan called while you were asleep, he's coming to get her in an hour with Jenny" Rick explained, Kate nodding as she sat down and stared at the pancakes, taking a piece of fruit into her mouth as Molly smiled. "And after that I've got that meeting with Gina so I won't be here this afternoon, why don't you go and see Lanie or something?" he asked, desperately trying to get her out with the ME again.

"I'll probably just stay in and sleep or something. I do need to clean the apartment and I keep putting it off so I should get that done" Kate shrugged, smiling at him weakly before leaning across and kissing his cheek. "Actually I think I might go and see dad, I keep promising to go and see him and I haven't yet" she explained, Rick smiling as he nodded at her.

"That sounds good; I could pick you up after the meeting. Maybe we could go to dinner?" he suggested, Kate nodding slowly as she sighed and finished eating the pancakes before standing, Molly beaming at her from her seat.

"I'm going to go and jump in the shower, I'll see you two in a minute" she beamed, kissing him lightly before disappearing up the stairs, Rick turning to look at the small blonde that was beaming at him.

XOXOXXOXOXXO

Opening the door, Jim Beckett smiled at the sight of his daughter, her arms crossed across her chest as she smiled at him weakly and slipped into his apartment. Shutting the door, he turned to see her sat on his couch, her fingers running through her hair as she sighed and shut her eyes, groaning as she thought about everything. Approaching her, he quickly sat on the end of the couch, Kate's feet now resting in his lap as she groaned and stared at him.

"Want to talk?" Jim asked, Kate nodding quickly as she sighed and began to think about everything that was running through her mind. The baby, her marriage, her life in general. "Katie, I haven't seen you this lost since Josh" he admitted, kissing her quickly.

"It's just everything dad. Especially the baby and Rick" she admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed a cushion and hugged it. "We were looking after Molly, Ryan and Jenny's daughter last night and she asked Rick about Oliver and she gave me a hug and said she was sorry" she explained, her father watching her as she shook her head. "And being with her made me happy, really happy and I had fun but then I'd go to bed or she'd left and all I could think about was the fact my baby was dead" she sobbed, Jim sighing as she moved and rested against him, tears running down her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Katie, you and Rick are going to be parents one day I promise" he sighed, looking down at the sobbing brunette. "You're going to be an amazing mom honey, you just need to be careful and relax. Spend some time with Rick not focusing on having a baby" he explained, Kate nodding as she shut her eyes.

"What if he leaves me? What if it ends up like Josh?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if we end up just wanting a baby more than each other and everything falls apart because of it? I can't lose Rick again, not like the last time" she explained, her father's eyes rolling as the door opened slowly behind them, the older man turning to see his son in law in the door way. "I love him too much dad and I can't lose him because of this".

"You won't lose him because of this Kate, Rick loves you more than anything" Jim sighed, still staring at his son in law who was watching them in shock. Kate thought he was going to leave her because of Oliver?

"Kate?" Rick asked, the brunette looking up to see him staring at her in shock. "Can we talk?" he asked, Jim standing as the two men smiled at each other briefly.

"I've got to go to the shops, it was nice seeing you again Katie" he smiled, pressing a kiss into his daughter's hair before walking over to Rick and smiling. "Look after her Rick" Jim whispered; Rick nodding as the man disappeared out of the apartment, leaving the two of them alone. Slipping onto the couch, Rick sighed as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it, knowing what else to do.

"Kate, I love you and however much I want a baby with you, I won't let it destroy our relationship. If it comes to a point where we decide to stop trying, I'll be happy because I get to spend my life with you. I love you Katie and you come first" Rick admitted, a small smile creeping onto her face as she sat up and slowly kissed him. "I'm not going to do what you and Josh did. I'm not just going to come home, have sex with you and then pretend you're not there" he smiled, Kate sighing before his arm snuck around her and held her close.

"I love you Rick, I really love you" she whispered, the writer beaming at her before she moved and pressed her lips to his gently while his arms slid around her, bringing her onto his lap. "I'm sorry that I've not been me for a while" she admitted, the writer rolling his eyes at her before pressing a kiss to her lips gently.

"I don't care Kate; I don't care what you're like as long as you're open to me. I don't want you hiding things from me anymore. We need to work through this Kate" he explained, Kate nodding as her fingers slid to his cheeks. "I'm never going to fall out of love with you Kate, you need to realise that. I'm not Josh Kate, I'm Richard Castle and I'm in love with you and have been for years and it grows everyday" he admitted, Rick beaming at her.

"Can we go into my room?" she asked; the writer's eyebrows rising as she stood up and held her hand out towards him. "I've missed my husband" she admitted, a small smile creeping onto her face as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly as she giggled, his fingers clutching the white material of her shirt as their eyes locked; green finding blue before their fingers locked and she led him towards her old bedroom. Her mind and body only wanting to feel close to him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you're happy with this chapter, especially mammaslittlemonster who's been waiting for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review, I'd love to hear from you with this chapter especially. Anyway this chapter happens about two months after the last chapter. Thought that might be important anyway. **

Groaning as he pulled his jacket it off, he quickly threw it onto the couch and sighed, looking around to see Kate washing up in the kitchen, her headphones in as she hummed along to the song she was listening, occasionally singing bits of the song. Approaching her, he slowly pressed a kiss to her cheek, the detective removing her headphones quickly as she turned to look at him and sighed, her fingers running up and down the stained shirt he was wearing.

"I got passionate in a speech and knocked my coffee over, I had to keep my jacket on all day to stop people seeing it. I was so embarrassed and Paula found it hysterical" he laughed, her eyes rolling as she leant up and kissed him gently. "I'm going to go and change and then I'll take you to dinner. I fancy Italian and I can't be bothered to cook tonight and we haven't gone out for dinner in a while" he smiled, Kate nodding quickly before kissing him again and allowing him to disappear out of the room. Finishing the dishes, she sighed as she heard the writer running down the stairs, the small piece of paper she'd left on his pillow upstairs in his hand. "Is it true?" he asked; the brunette nodding slowly before she walked over and kissed him, his arms wrapping around her before tears silently appeared in their eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered into his ear, the tears slowly running down her cheeks as she stared at him, noticing the tears that were finally running down his own face. "We're actually having a baby Rick" she admitted, the writer nodding as he sighed and kissed her again, keeping his arms tightly around her as she rested her head against his chest, his hands moving from her back to rest on her stomach. "I've got a scan in a week. I immediately called my doctor to get a scan sorted, you're going to come aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I'm coming with you, I wouldn't miss it for the world Kate. Our family is the most important thing for me" he smiled, his fingers running across her cheek as she bit into her lip. "What day and what time?" he asked.

"Ten am on Wednesday" she admitted, the writer nodding as he leant forward and kissed her lightly. "But I was thinking we could make a day of it and perhaps go to lunch as well" she explained, the writer nodding as he hugged her, her arms wrapping around him as he moved slightly and turned the radio on. Slowly swaying to the music, they both sighed before they kissed her lightly and he relaxed, resting his forehead on hers as her phone began to ring. "Ignore it" she whispered, the writer nodding as he spun her and then brought her back into his arms, the two of them laughing as their eyes locked.

"Congratulations Katie" he whispered, the detective sighing as she leant up and sighed onto his lips.

"Congratulations Rick" she replied, kissing him again as he sighed and kept her close, his chin resting on the top of her head as he thought about everything. Hearing the door open, they slowly moved apart as Alexis walked in and beamed at them. "Hey Alexis" Kate beamed, the writer smiling at her as his daughter walked over and squealed. "What's going on with you?"

"I just got back from a date with Ashley, he's amazing" Alexis admitted; the writer's eyes rolling before he disappeared towards the stairs and ran up them. "Kate, he's really sweet and he isn't trying to rush me or anything. We're going to the theatre tonight and we went to the cinema yesterday" she explained, Kate beaming as she sat down and looked at the redhead.

"I'm glad you're happy Alexis" Kate announced, the redhead beaming before she squealed again. "You're being a teenager again" she laughed, Alexis shrugging as she relaxed in the couch and sighed.

"He just makes everything feel great and he listens. He held me while I told him about you know and he just listened and comforted me" Alexis explained, the brunette sighing as she reached across and held Alexis' hand. "I didn't interrupt anything when I arrived, I just wanted to talk to you about it because you understand" she admitted, hearing a door shut and footsteps approaching. "Hey dad, I was thinking of us going out for dinner tomorrow".

"What?" Rick asked, staring at the couple on the sofa. "Actually, that's a brilliant idea" Rick beamed before looking at Kate. "Actually, I was thinking about having a big family dinner next week; why don't you bring Ashley around on Thursday? He seems to be a big part of your life now" he announced, Kate smiling at her husband.

"That's an amazing idea" Alexis beamed, kissing Kate's cheek quickly before running over and kissing her dad's cheek as well. "Anyway, I've got to go. I've got to get ready for the theatre tonight" she smiled, Kate smiling at the redhead who waved and walked towards the door with the biggest smile on her face. Hearing the door shut, Kate laughed as Rick sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her into his side.

"I like seeing her like this, it reminds me of the old Alexis" Kate admitted, Rick nodding as he sighed and kept her close. "I think the family dinners an amazing idea, does that include the precinct guys as well?" she asked.

"Of course, our extended family counts as well and if we have the news on Wednesday and we feel like telling everyone. We can do it in one go rather than in little groups" he smiled; Kate nodding as she slowly pressed a kiss to his cheek and sighed. "I can't believe you're pregnant, are you sure?" he asked.

"I took fifteen tests, I'm sure" she laughed, the writer smiling at her before kissing her gently. "I'm pregnant" she muttered, kissing him again as their hands slid to her stomach, their eyes looking down at it before they laughed in excitement, their lips moving to each other's again slowly while their hands remained on her stomach, hoping that this time they would have their baby at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**SvarmA asked me how long I planned on making this story and honestly I can't decide between two options; either I write up till they tell everyone about the fact Kate's pregnant and end it which means this story will end soon or I write about her pregnancy as well. Anyway I'd love to know your opinions on this idea so I have an idea on what you want. Also thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm so glad you're all happy on the fact that Kate's pregnant. **

Turning over in the bed, the writer groaned as he felt the space that was normally occupied his wife, empty. Sitting up, he sighed when he noticed the woman who was looking out of the window, her hands running across her stomach. She'd been nervous about the dawning appointment since the day she'd found out she was pregnant and he knew she hadn't been sleeping, it was obvious when you looked at her face and even more obvious when he felt her slip out of bed at all hours in the morning. Climbing out of bed, he approached her silently, his arms wrapping around her as she rested back against him and shut her eyes; enjoying the comfort of his arms around her.

"You need to sleep Katie, you're going to make yourself sick" Rick whispered into her hair, his hands resting on her bare stomach under the thin material of her pyjamas. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he watched her eyes shut slowly while he continued to keep her close. "Come on, back to bed" he smiled, her head shaking before he turned her in his arms so she was facing him, her exhaustion clear on her face. "Baby will love you if you get in bed" he commented, knowing she'd do anything for their baby but also knowing it was the reason she was staying up. She was scared of finding out there was something wrong with their baby. Leading her towards the bed, he sat down beside her and relaxed; holding onto her hand quickly.

"I can't lose this baby Rick and I can't stop thinking about sitting there and being told there's something wrong with our baby" she explained, the writer nodding as his arm slipped around her and kept her close, her tears running through the material of his pyjamas. "What if there's something wrong?" she asked.

"Then there's something wrong but we just have to wait until we've gone to the appointment and getting stressed isn't going to make it any better, so why don't I make you a tea and then you can sleep?" he suggested, the brunette slowly nodding as she rested back in her side of the bed and sighed, taking hold of his hand quickly. "Do you want a drink Kate?" he asked; her head shaking as she pulled him down next to her and smiled when his arms slipped around her. "Do you remember sitting by the Eiffel Tower and I told you that you were the only woman for me?" he asked, the brunette nodding as he kept her close.

"Yeah, how could I forget Rick?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him as she ran her fingers across his cheek. "It was the most romantic moment of my life, I'm never going to forget it" she admitted, kissing him lightly as he smiled and ran his fingers to her stomach. "That whole trip was romantic, although the moment when you fell in the fountain declaring your love for me was humiliating" she explained, both of them laughing before they fell into a comfortable silence. "Would you still do that for me?" she asked.

"I'd do it every day for you Kate" he smiled, kissing her lightly before holding her even closer. "I fall in love with you more every day, there's always something new I see about you" he explained, her eyebrows rising as she looked at him. "Like today when you got back from having lunch with Alexis, you immediately stopped in front of the mirror and ran your hands across your stomach before laughing and going to change because you wore a shirt that's too small for you but you forgot about" he smiled, her eyes rolling as he leant forward and kissed her gently. "Love you Mrs Castle".

"Love you too Mr Castle" she muttered, shutting her eyes as he kept her close.

XOXOXOXOXX

"Mr and Mrs Castle here's your baby" the older woman smiled as she pointed out the image on the ultrasound, Kate smiling as she felt Rick grab her hand and bring it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles quickly. "I'll give you two a minute while I get you some copies" she smiled, disappearing out of her seat as Kate continued to stare at the image.

"Our baby" Kate muttered, the writer nodding before standing and moving to sit beside her, his lips moving to hers as she sighed and kissed him back. Hearing the door open again, she stared at the woman again before sitting up slowly and sighing. "Is everything alright?" she asked, the doctor nodding as she beamed at the nervous woman.

"Everything seems fine Kate" she explained, Rick smiling as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Although with your past history, I would prefer it if you began to take things easier to lower any risks" the doctor advised, Kate nodding as she began to sort her shirt out. "No caffeine or alcohol, avoid a lot of flying" she listed, Kate taking everything in as Rick smiled and took the images from her. "And congratulations as well".

"Thank you" Rick smiled, holding onto Kate's hand as they approached the door and sighed. Leaving the building, Kate quickly wrapped her arms around him and sighed as he held her close and laughed. "We're having a baby Kate" he smiled, the detective nodding as their hands ran to her stomach and the detective laughed at him, her lips moving to his again before they slowly walked towards the car; his arms around her as they just smiled over their news.

**The next chapter will be telling everyone, so please review and I'll update as soon as I can because I'm going to start working on getting a new computer sorted this week. **


	16. Chapter 16

Laughing as she continued to pace up and down the corridor, he slowly climbed out of his seat and rested his hand on her shoulder, his free hand sneaking around her waist to pull her close to him again. He loved how nervous she was, it reminded him that she wasn't always the tough cop they saw at work but also an extremely thoughtful woman who really cared about what people thought about her. Slipping their hands to her stomach, they sighed at their secret that was growing inside of her; their baby was in there. Safe and protected they both hoped. Hearing a knock at the door, they both sighed as their lips joined and they took a quick comforting kiss from each other before he approached the door, opening it to reveal the two male detectives, a smiling ME and a heavily pregnant Jenny.

"Come in" Rick welcomed, the four guests entering quickly before Martha, Jim, Alexis and Ashley also appeared in the open doorway, smiling at the group that was filling the apartment. "I thought we'd order a mix for dinner, Kate can't decide between Italian and Chinese so I thought it would be easier to order both" he explained, everyone nodding as he quickly shook hands with a nervous Ashley who was standing beside the beaming redhead. "It's nice to see you again Ashley" he greeted, Kate slowly walking over to kiss Alexis' cheek.

"Don't worry, your dad's on his best behaviour. I made him promise" the brunette muttered into the young woman's ear, Alexis laughing gently as she hugged the detective and sighed. "You look happy Lex, I love seeing you like this" Kate admitted, kissing her cheek quickly before moving away and allowing Rick's arm to slip around her while everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, Martha and Jim laughing in the corner with Ryan and Jenny whose hands were resting on her extremely noticeable bump. "That'll be us soon Rick" she smiled up at him, just loud enough for him to hear before everyone stopped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Alexis smiled, grabbing her father's money for the side and approaching the door as everyone else began to walk towards the table, Rick's hand clinging onto Kate's as she took her seat and smiled up at her husband. She was nervous, it was obvious to anyone that something was on her mind and yet she could tell that he was nervous too about the whole idea. They were having a baby, another baby and they were both terrified. "So we've got three different types of pizza and I don't want to think how much Chinese" the redhead smiled, placing the food onto the already prepared table and finding her seat next to Ashley. "Dad are you sure you didn't go take out crazy?" Alexis asked.

"I'll eat anything, not joking. This one just wants food, food and more food" Jenny blurted out before looking across at Kate, realising what she'd just said and who she'd said it in front of. Ryan and Jenny had both tried to keep her pregnancy out of the brunette's face as much as possible and the petit blonde was horrified that she'd just started joking about hers. "Sorry" she whispered, Kate shaking her head as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I know what you mean Jenny, I couldn't stop eating when I was pregnant with Oliver. I was living off as many things available to me" she admitted, desperately trying to sound positive about it. She'd lost her son, she knew that but he wasn't coming back and she had a new future ahead of her with another baby to think of. "I even ate what he invented" she declared, pointing at her husband before everyone laughed at the comment, Rick's eyes rolling at it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So when do you want to tell them?" he asked, standing in the kitchen with her as everyone laughed around the table over a joke Esposito had made. "I keep trying to think of the perfect moment but there never seems to be the right one" he smiled, Kate nodding when his arms slipped around her and rested on the small of her back, playing with the top of her jeans.

"Maybe we could just do it together when we get to the table, they know we invited them here for a reason" she suggested, the writer nodding as his lips slowly pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved to place one on her lips. "I'm scared" she admitted, green eyes quickly finding blue as he took hold of her hand and sighed.

"There's nothing to be scared of, we know what to look out for this time and we're going to be careful" he promised, Kate nodding as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood there for a while, not caring who saw. "We're going to get there this time I promise, now let's go and tell the family" he smiled, Kate nodding as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it, the two of them slowly approaching the table. "Right, guys there's something we want to tell you" he finally declared, standing behind his chair as he continued to hold Kate's hand.

"I thought so" Martha smiled, staring up at her son and daughter in law, the smile covering her face while worry filled her eyes, a look similar to everyone else's in the room. "Is everything alright?" she mumbled, Alexis quickly grabbing Ashley's hand.

"Dad?" the younger redhead muttered, worry filling her mind over all the possible things that could be wrong. Groaning, Kate's hands quickly ran to her stomach before she covered her mouth and ran up the stairs, the writer smiling at everyone weakly before chasing after his wife with a smile on his face. They'd had the perfect moment and even their baby had ruined it. Slipping into their bedrooms en-suite, he sat himself behind her and took hold of her hair, bringing it away from her face as she continued to heave.

"Feeling better?" he finally asked once she relaxed back against the wall and groaned.

"It had to start today" she laughed before looking down at her stomach. "You had to start making mommy sick today didn't you?" she smiled, her hands running across where their baby was growing. He loved it when she talked to their baby. When she did it with Oliver she'd been nervous and had originally felt stupid but in the end, he'd caught her doing it more often than he'd imagined and he was excited about the fact she'd started already with this one. "We better go and finish what we started, I'm sure Alexis thinks one of us is dying" she admitted, standing quickly before she took hold of his hand and sighed.

"Kate are you alright?" Alexis asked when she saw the couple walk down the stairs, smiles on their faces as they held onto each other's hands. "You're not sick are you?" she asked quickly, Kate's head shaking as she stared at the young woman and sighed.

"I'm not sick" she smiled, everyone relaxing back in the seats while continuing to look at her. "I'm pregnant" she finally added, laughing at her confession as Alexis and Lanie both climbed out of their seats, the redhead reaching her first and wrapping her arms around her. "I promise, if I was sick, I wouldn't be telling you at a family dinner" she muttered in Alexis' ear, the redhead nodding in response.

"Congratulations Kate" Alexis smiled, kissing her cheek lightly before moving away and allowing Lanie to fling her arms around the brunette who immediately laughed, noticing how her husband was going around shaking every man's hand in the room.

"Congratulations girl, this is amazing news" the ME announced, Kate nodding as they stepped away from each other and her hands slipped to her stomach. "How far gone are you?" she asked, Kate smiling as she looked at her husband and then back down at where her hands were resting.

"Two months just reaching three" she smiled, Lanie nodding before hugging her again and moving away to allow Kate's father to approach the beaming woman. "Hi dad" she sighed, her arms slipping around him as he held his daughter close to him. "I'm going to do it this time dad, I'm going to have this baby" she promised, holding onto his hand as Jim sighed and rested his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes to see want and need.

"I know, I know you will Katie" he smiled weakly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Just look after yourself, if anything feels off go straight to a doctor and well, just look after yourself" he listed, the detective nodding in response before Rick's arms slipped around her and kept her close to him. "Congratulations Richard, Katie" he smiled, everyone nodding in agreement as Kate smiled up at her husband.

"Congratulations Mrs Castle" he beamed at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as Kate sighed, and turned around to face him, her arms slipping around his neck as everyone beamed at them. They seemed like their normal happy selves, rather than being affected by the loss of their earlier child even though they could all see and feel the feel the couple were feeling.

"Congratulations Mr Castle" Kate finally responded, her smile growing as she locked eyes with her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so this is set about a month later than the last chapter so Kate is around four months pregnant I've decided. I hope you continue to enjoy this and review because I love hearing from you, honestly when my phone goes off and says review I feel like a little kid at Christmas all over again and that is the best feeling in the world. **

"Castle look at this" she smiled, the writer walking out of the bathroom to see her standing in front of the mirror in just her black underwear, her smile growing as she moved her hands away from her stomach to reveal the small bump that was forming. Approaching her quickly, he sighed as he stood behind her and placed his hands onto the bump, kissing her shoulder quickly before she shut her eyes and allowed him to continue to kiss her body. "I've got to get going" she admitted, moving away from him slightly to grab the clothes that were waiting on the bed, the smile on Rick's face growing as she began to change.

"I thought the whole point of telling Montgomery that you were taking it easy and not doing field work was so you relaxed" the writer explained, Kate shrugging as she finished buttoning up her shirt and turned to look at her husband who was staring at her. She looked stunning; her brown hair curled naturally as she moved closer and kissed him lightly, her smile bigger than he'd seen in a long time. "Give me five minutes and then I'll come in with you" he admitted, Kate nodding as she kissed him lightly and sat down on the bed, watching as he began to get dressed.

"I love watching you get dressed, you're so sexy Mr Castle" she smiled, the writer winking at her before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, Kate smiling at him as he sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her, his hand running to her stomach slowly before she sighed onto his lips, their eyes locking for a moment. "We need to go" she explained, climbing off the bed slowly as Rick watched her in amazement. "We need to go and work and then we can come home and go to the dinner with Ashley and Alexis because they're happy together and then we're going to come home and lie in bed and laugh over everything that's happened today" she whispered, taking hold of his hand as she smiled and led him out of their bedroom.

"That sounds like a nice plan" he smiled as they walked out of the apartment, Kate sorting her gun and badge out as they slowly entered the lift and smiled at each other. "Have I told you I loved you yet today?" he asked, her head shaking as his arms slipped around her while his lips slowly moved onto hers. "Katherine Castle, I love you".

"I love you too Richard" she beamed, kissing him again before climbing out of the lift as he followed her, taking hold of her hand in his quickly as she giggled lightly.

XOXOXOXOOXXOO

"Thanks for coming Kate" Alexis smiled, kissing the woman's cheek as they sat down at the table, Ashley and Rick shaking hands before they sat down beside their partners and sighed, picking up the menus quickly to scan them. "So, how are you feeling? Not too sick are you?" she asked, Kate's head shaking as she held Rick's hand under the table.

"I feel fine, I'm actually starting to show which is amazing" Kate beamed, Alexis' face appearing with shock as Kate nodded. "There's a small bump there now so we were really excited this morning when we finally noticed it" she admitted, Alexis nodding as Ashley smiled at her, Kate enjoying the fact that their family was so close. She couldn't wait to bring her baby up with a father who would do anything for his children and a sister who was caring and interested in everything. "Now food, I'm starving" she laughed, everyone smirking at her comment before they found what they wanted from the menu and ordered from the waitress who joined them a few moments later.

"So how's life?" Rick asked, staring at his daughter and her boyfriend who smiled at each other before Alexis beamed. "Why do I feel like I'm missing out on something?" he asked, Alexis laughing as Kate rolled her eyes at him and watched the other couple for a moment. "You're not pregnant are you?" Rick asked, Alexis coughing on the water she'd just sipped.

"No dad, I'm not pregnant" the redhead smiled, the panic disappearing off Rick's face as he relaxed. "I've got a job" she blurted out, the smile growing on her face as Rick beamed at her. "It's not a major thing at the moment but I've got a job teaching people violin. I've got four girls already signed up for lessons" she explained, Kate beaming as she smiled at the redhead while Rick continued to smile at her.

"That's amazing Alexis" Rick smiled, the redhead shrugging while the smile remained on her face.

"Oh and Ashley's moving in with me" she added, Rick staring at the couple as Kate smiled and ran her hand to her husband's shoulder and squeezed it gently. It was a big step for Alexis since her past relationship and it was obvious that he worried about his baby. "We talked about it for a long time dad and we're not going to be rushing our relationships but both of us have just moved back to New York and well, Ashley needs somewhere to live and it was my idea" she explained, the writer nodding before looking at the other man.

"You look after my little girl, if I find out you hurt her I'll have my friends at the precinct hurt you" the writer warned, Kate's eyes rolling as Ashley bit into his lip in fear. "Okay?" he asked, the younger man nodding quickly as Alexis groaned.

"He's just joking Ashley, he just wants to know Alexis will be okay living with you" Kate explained, Ashley nodding as Rick glared at his wife before kissing her forehead. "Don't glare at me, you're scary when you go protective daddy on us" she laughed, Rick shrugging as the waitress brought their food over quickly and smiled.

"Well it's my job. Writer, husband, protective daddy" he explained, kissing her lightly as she giggled lightly. "Like you're a detective, wife and protective mommy" he admitted, Alexis squealing as she watched them in amusement. "Although when it comes to our kids, I'll be good cop and you can be bad cop" he added, Kate nodding as she smiled to herself.

"You two are so cute" the redhead admitted, everyone laughing as they began to eat. "I mean it, you two were made for each other. I'm so glad you found each other again" she smiled, Kate turning to look at her husband who was attempting to eat spaghetti.

"Not as much as I am" the detective admitted, the writer smiling at her as she sighed and ran her hand to her stomach, knowing that she had the best family imaginable.


	18. Chapter 18

Hearing the door slam and footsteps running up the stairs, Kate turned to see a flash of red hair before another door slammed. Resting her hand on her bump that was covered by Rick's baggy shirt, she slowly finished the tea she was making, completing another one before she crept towards the stairs and walked up them. She knew something was wrong if Alexis had slammed two doors in less than five minutes! Tapping on the door with her foot, she sighed as she opened it and found the young woman lying across her bed; the sound of sobs echoing around the room.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" she asked quickly, resting the teas on the side before approaching the bed and sitting down. "Did something happen with Ashley?" she asked, not surprised when the redhead slowly nodded and turned to rest on her side. "I made you a tea. You're going to drink it and then you're going to tell me what's going on before your dad comes home and threatens to kill your boyfriend okay?" Kate smiled, reaching across to bring the tea over as Alexis sat up and nodded slowly.

"Thanks Kate" she sighed, accepting the drink before shutting her eyes and taking a sip of the warm liquid. Watching her stepdaughter, Kate sighed as she ran her hand across her bump; observing the younger woman who was silently drinking the tea. "We were sorting our things out and we just started fighting over things" Alexis began to explain as Kate nodded. "I don't know why we were fighting or what we were fighting about but we just ended up shouting over everything" she announced, a small tear running down her cheek slowly. "We've been arguing more than we've ever done before this week and I'm scared that he's going to leave me" she sobbed, Kate's arm sneaking around her as she brought the younger woman closer.

"He's not going to leave you baby. It's just the first week of living together and you're going to start clashing over things. You need to work out space and how each other work" Kate explained, running her thumb across Alexis' cheek to wipe the tears away. "When I first moved in with your dad, it was a miracle that we stayed together and that I didn't shoot him. But I remembered that I loved him and it was worth all the problems because he loves me and that we were happy when we weren't fighting" she explained; leaning across to press a kiss into Alexis' hair. "As long as he doesn't hurt you in anyway and you know that you can overcome it then it's going to get better" she explained as Alexis nodded.

"I think we both have issues because of our last relationships but he loves me Kate" she admitted, Kate nodding quickly as she watched her. "He bought me this picture I saw when we were teenagers and fell in love with because he remembered how I said it inspired me. He even hung it up in the room I'm using to teach in so it could inspire others he said" Alexis explained, Kate beaming at the story before they both relaxed back against the headboard. "Did you and dad really fight a lot?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? We were fighting all the time over everything" Kate laughed, Alexis' head shaking before the brunette sighed and ran her hand across her stomach. "We fought over where things went in the kitchen and where photos were placed. We even fought over cushions but then he'd make me a coffee or I'd give him a massage when he was typing after a fight and we just talked through it and compromised" she explained quickly, her smile growing as she felt Alexis cuddle up against her. "It'll get better honey, I promise. You just need to remember that you love each other" she explained, looking down at Alexis quickly before a knock downstairs made them both jump. "If your dad forgot his keys again…" she began, Alexis laughing at the comment as Kate slid of the bed and sighed. Slipping down the stairs, Kate sighed as she kept one hand on her stomach, using her free hand to open the door to reveal a nervous looking Ashley.

"Hey Mrs Castle, I was wondering if Alexis was here" he explained, his hands behind his back as she smiled at him and nodded. "She told you everything didn't she?" he whispered, Kate nodding as she allowed him into the apartment and shut the door behind him. "I'm really sorry Mrs Castle; I never meant to upset her. I don't actually know what happened and I completely regret it" he admitted as she sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Ashley I understand. I live with Rick so I know what it's like to fight with someone you love" she laughed, Ashley smiling as he looked around slowly. "Rick's not here, he's at a meeting so you're fine" she explained, giggling when he sighed and looked up towards the stairs. "She's upstairs, go and talk to her. You can both stay for dinner as well, I'm making pasta and I always make far too much for just Rick and me" she smiled, Ashley smiling at her before running up the stairs just as the front door opened and Rick entered the apartment.

"Honey I'm home" he called out, laughing as she walked over and kissed him lightly. "How are you and my baby tonight?" he asked, getting to his knees quickly like he did every evening before his hands brought her shirt up slowly and his lips pressed against the small bump. "Hey baby, you treating mommy alright?" he asked, Kate's fingers running through his hair as he rested against her for a moment.

"Baby's treating me fine" she smiled. "I haven't been sick yet and we've been relaxing on the couch until Alexis and Ashley arrived while I was making myself a tea" she beamed, his eyebrows rising as he stood up and looked towards the stairs. "They had an argument earlier but they're fine" she explained, her hands resting on his cheeks before she stepped onto her toes and kissed him lightly; his arms tightening around her. "She's fine before you ask. Remember that we fought a lot too when we moved in together".

"I know. I just hate my little girl hurting her" he explained, Kate nodding as she moved towards the kitchen. "Pasta night, are Alexis and Ashley joining us?" he asked, Kate nodding again before she began to prepare the food; knowing he was going to watch her for the whole evening.

**I have no idea where this chapter came from but I do love the Kate and Alexis relationship and I wanted to have another moment with them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and well, please review. I do love every review from you, even though my chapters are pitifully short but this was a filler more than a drama chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

Entering the precinct, Rick sighed as he looked across to see his wife fast asleep at the desk; her head resting on her hands which were resting on top of a pile of paperwork while Ryan and Esposito occasionally looked up at her from their desks. Approaching the desk, he stared at the woman and ran his fingers to her cheek; smiling quickly when she began to move. Yawning, Kate quickly opened her eyes to find them looking into her husbands who was beaming back at her. Sitting up, she ran her hand across her bump before sighing and yawning again; exhaustion filling her mind.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, the writer shrugging before turning to look at Ryan and Esposito who were holding up two fingers. Turning her head, she looked across to see what the men were doing before nodding in silence and standing up; her hand running to the bump that was forming. "Rick, can we go home?" she whispered, the writer nodding as he looked across to see the murder board and the face of a small boy staring back. "I'm tired" she muttered, the writer noticing her bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. She had obviously cried herself to sleep; probably silently knowing Kate in the middle of the precinct.

"Come here, lets save that energy of yours for later" he whispered, lifting her into his arms, surprised by the fact she didn't even argue about it. "I know this case has been hard on you Katie, do you want to talk about it when we get home?" he muttered as they entered the lift and she sighed; feeling her tears grow as she buried her head into his chest and tried to cover her emotions. "Katie?" he whispered.

"Can we not go home? I want to go somewhere else please" she admitted, shocking the writer slightly before she sighed. "Can I go and see my dad please? You know there's that thing where a girl just wants her dad more than anything?" she smiled, the writer nodding as he stepped out of the lift and began to walk in the direction of the car. "Can I stay at my dad's while you go to Alexis' for dinner? I just want to spend some time alone with my dad, you know there's some things that I need to talk to him about that I'm not ready to tell you" she whispered, the writer nodding as he put her down and they finished walking towards the car.

"No problem, I know Alexis has something she wants to talk to me about anyway" he sighed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before starting the car. "You'll talk to me later though" he whispered as she nodded and reached across to take hold of his hand, bringing it to her lips quickly.

XOXOXOXOX 

"Katie what a lovely surprise" Jim smiled as he let his daughter into the apartment and sighed; tears rolling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her father and began to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay" he explained, kissing her head as she remained perfectly still in his arms; just being open to her father. She didn't have to hide from him. She didn't have to hide her emotions from her father because he'd known her since before she was born. "Talk to me" he muttered, leading her towards the couch.

"Hard case today daddy, it was a really hard day today" she admitted as her father nodded and walked towards the kitchen; going to collect something he knew she adored. Watching her father return, she smiled at the chocolate bar he was holding before she sighed and took it from him; her father sitting by her feet and resting them on her lap. Staring at the heels on his daughter's feet, Jim sighed as he unzipped them and pulled them off her feet, throwing them onto the floor as she began to wiggle her toes.

"Why do you wear stupid shoes like that to work Kate? You've got to run around and you wear heels; Katie your mom would tell you that in a job like yours it's not about looking good but rather about being comfortable" he smiled, massaging her feet as she giggled and ran her hands across her bump. "And especially now that you're pregnant, you really shouldn't be wearing stupid shoes" he sighed, the detective shrugging as she stared at him.

"He was a two year old boy" she admitted, the older man nodding as he looked at her; finally glad to know what was going on his daughter's mind. "Innocent face, biggest smile from his photo and his parents didn't care about him. They used to leave him alone all night and well, both of them were on drugs, have previous and well, this morning he turned up stabbed to death in an alley a mile away from his home" she admitted, keeping her hands on her stomach before she sighed. "I entered the morgue and stared at this small boy and we had to get his parents in and they didn't even seem to care they were more worried about when they'd get there next fix" she sobbed, staring down at their hands. "I couldn't help myself but I held his hand, I held a dead boys hand because I wanted him to feel some love; even though he was gone".

"Oh Katie" he sighed, the brunette moving to rest against her father. "It's okay, it's okay that you did that" he explained, kissing her head lightly as she shut her eyes. "It's good that you did that, it's good that you showed that sort of love to him Katie. It just shows how much you care about people" he admitted, looking down to see her fast asleep against him. "Get some sleep silly girl" he sighed, moving gently to let her sleep properly across the couch as he moved to remove the chocolate wrapper from her hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi" Rick smiled as he stood outside Jim Beckett's apartment, staring at his father in law who looked exhausted. "Where's Katie?" he asked, attempting to look around the man to see if he could find his wife. "Jim?" he asked, the older man nodding as he entered his apartment and walked down the corridor while the writer followed. Standing outside Kate's old bedroom, the writer nodded slowly as the older man slowly opened the door to reveal his daughter fast asleep across her bed; her hand resting on her bump. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked quickly, Jim smiling as he shut the door again.

"Two hours after you arrived, then she woke up again, had some dinner and has been asleep since" he explained, the writer nodding as he sighed and approached the door. "It was a case Rick, a two year boy and it got to Kate. She held his hand even though he was dead because she felt guilty" Jim finally explained, Rick nodding as he slowly opened the door again to watch his sleeping wife. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was; her dark hair spread across the pillow and her hand resting on her stomach from where her shirt had rolled up in her sleep.

"Thanks Jim" Rick sighed, the older man nodding as he slowly began to walk down the corridor. Entering Kate's bedroom, he slowly shut the door before smiling at all the pictures that covered the walls of a young Kate with her beaming parents. Moving towards her bookcase, he smiled at the old books that covered the top shelf that were starting to be covered in dust. Hearing a small groan, he turned to see her slowly blinking and staring at him; a small smile covering her pale face. "Good evening beautiful, sleep well?" he smiled, kneeling down beside the bed as her hand rested on his cheek; bringing a small smile to her face.

"How was Alexis?" she muttered, feeling guilty that she hadn't attended the dinner the young woman had arranged. "I'm sorry I didn't go" she admitted, the writer nodding before leaning across to press a kiss to her forehead.

"She understands, I explained that you weren't feeling one hundred per cent and she immediately began to ask if you were okay and whether you wanted any company. She completely understood what you meant about wanting to be around your dad" he explained, Kate nodding as she moved up the bed to rest against the wall. Patting the bed beside her, she beamed as he slipped onto the bed and kissed her lightly, his arms wrapping around her. "Want to stay here tonight? It's late and you're tired" he sighed, the detective nodding before kissing him gently and burying her head against his chest. Hearing a small knock at the door, they both looked up to see Jim Beckett standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. "Is it okay if we stay here tonight Jim?" Rick asked, the older man nodding as he whispered goodbye and slowly shut the door. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get some sleep".

"Love you Rick" she finally muttered, kissing him lightly before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around them both. "You've got your shoes on still Rick, don't you dare think you're sleeping in them. I hate it when you fall asleep with your shoes on" she admitted, the writer nodding before he moved to slip them off and then laid back down on the bed. "He was so small Rick; he looked so small and innocent" she sighed, kissing him lightly before resting both their hands on her bump. "They didn't care Rick, they didn't care that their two year old son had been stabbed" she sobbed, pressing her head against his chest as he held her close to him.

"That's because they didn't deserve to be parents Kate but you won't ever do that to a child, our baby is going to be so loved" he smiled, kissing her lightly before she slowly began to fall asleep in his arms. "Sleep woman, you need it" he explained gently.


	20. Chapter 20

Staring at the sleeping man, Kate sighed as she moved and cuddled up against his chest; her hand still resting on her bump as she shut her eyes and listened to the sound of her husband breathing gently into her hair. She couldn't sleep, even though she was exhausted and wanted to sleep, her mind kept returning to the small boy and then to Oliver! It was the first time since she'd gotten pregnant that she had a nightmare about her lost baby and the memory of her dead child in her arms had terrified her.

"Katie?" Rick asked in exhaustion as he felt her silently crying into his shirt. "Katie, are you okay?" he asked quickly, concern filling his voice as he sat up and brought her close to him; his hand slowly running up and down her back as he attempted to calm her down. "Kate, talk to me. What's wrong? Are you pain? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked, her head shaking slowly before she sighed and stared up at him; her lips moving to his gently as she remained close to him. "I can't help if you don't talk to me".

"I had a nightmare" she admitted, his eyes shutting as he realised what was coming next. "About Oliver" she finally added; his head nodding as he lay back down and brought her close to him as she buried her head into his chest. "It was just replaying over and over again; holding him in my arms and having to say goodbye Rick" she sobbed, hating herself as she clung onto him. She shouldn't be this weak; she should have been strong and able to deal this herself without having to also upset her husband. He'd lost a baby as well and she was bringing it all back to him. "The boy from the case was there as well" she whispered.

"Kate, we knew this was going to be hard but we're going to get through this" he sighed, pressing a kiss into her hair as she remained silent. "Because we're strong and we're being safer this time" he promised, not letting go of her as she shut her eyes and listened to him breathing gently. "I miss him too Kate, I dream about him sometimes" he admitted, surprising the detective who looked up at him. "I dream of the things we're missing out of and well, it scares me. Sometimes I can't sleep and I go into the office and go through our pictures from Paris and our wedding and I remind myself that we can get over anything" he sighed. "Do you remember how bad you were when we first met in Paris?"

"Because of what had happened with Josh? Of course I remember Rick, it was one of the worst times in my life" she sighed, kissing him lightly as she moved to look at her wedding and engagement ring. "But you made me better, you showed me how to love again and have fun! It was best fun I'd ever had Rick" she admitted, smiling at the memories of their crazy travels around Europe. "Do you remember when you fell in the fountain?" she asked quickly, the writer laughing as he quickly nodded and smiled.

"Declaring my love for you" he sighed, the detective nodding as she laced her fingers with his and smiled. "We'll take our baby everywhere we went one day" he smiled, the detective staring at him as his hand slowly ran across the small bump before he leant down and pressed a small kiss to her skin. "We'll go to France and Belgium and the Germany, we'll show them everything we saw although we won't tell them everything we do because some of it I don't want them knowing about for at least another eighteen years and I don't especially want our child to know about our extremely healthy sex life" he laughed, Kate smiling as she thought about the future he was telling her about.

"Promise Rick?" she smiled, the writer nodding as he quickly kissed her and looked into his eyes.

"I promise" he sighed, holding her close before he heard a small knock at the door and looked up to see an exhausted Jim Beckett in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" the older man asked; the writer nodding quickly as Kate cuddled into his side, exhaustion starting to take over her. "Are you sure? I heard crying" Jim asked, Rick nodding quickly as he looked down to find Kate now fast asleep beside him; a smile covering his face as he ran his hand up and down her back gently.

"She had a nightmare but she's fine, I promise. Go back to bed Jim, it's late and she won't want you to be exhausted in the morning because of a dream she had" the writer sighed, the older man nodding slowly before he shut the door and Rick moved to lie properly beside his wife. "I love you Kate" he sighed, keeping her close to him as sleep began to overtake his body.

XOXOXOOXXOXOXO

Feeling the bed empty beside him later that morning, he groaned as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair before slipping out of the room to hear laughter radiating from the kitchen. Approaching it slowly, he smiled at the image of Kate sat on the kitchen side in hysterics as her father continued to cook; the largest smile on his face. Rick hadn't seen him properly smile like that in a while and it was nice to see life rebuilding since Oliver. Looking up at his wife, he sighed at the image of her laughing; something he adored watching.

"Good morning Mrs Castle" he smiled, Kate's head turning as she beamed and slid off the side before walking over and hugging him; surprising him with the closeness of the hug. "How are you feeling?" he whispered into her ear, her eyes shutting at his question for a brief moment as she processed the memory of waking up earlier and crying into his chest.

"Better, a lot better" she answered simply before kissing him and turning to look at her father who was now plating up breakfast. "This looks amazing dad" she beamed, pressing a kiss to her father's cheek as she took one of the plates and approached the table; both Rick and Jim watching her in amazement before moving to join her. "So Rick what's the plan for today?" she asked quickly, holding onto his hand under the table.

"Well, we go home and then we do whatever we feel like as you don't have work until tomorrow and I was thinking that if you want me to, I was thinking about coming to join you tomorrow again" he laughed, squeezing her hand underneath the table as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she began to eat again.

"I'd love to have you at work tomorrow" she smiled, kissing him lightly as Jim rolled his eyes and just beamed at the couple; seeing as much love between them now as there was on their wedding day.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is pretty long and some bits of it I'm not happy with but I decided to keep it this way and see what you think. Thank you for the reviews and alerts that this story has received, they truly touch my heart and I love every one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and a Happy New Year to everyone! **

"You know you want too" he smiled while Kate shook her head and slipped off the bed; holding her hands to her stomach as she groaned at a mixture of her husband's behaviour and the nausea she was feeling. "Come on Katie, you can't make me go on my own, I need you there" he begged, kneeling quickly in front of her before staring up at her and smiling before reaching across for the box that was resting on the end of the bed. It was the launch of his newest book and he had to attend the party that Gina that organised and he was desperate for her to come with him. "Please" he begged; her head shaking before she ran into their en-suite and slammed the door behind her.

"Look Rick, I understand that it's an important night for you but I don't feel well" she sighed as she slipped out of the bathroom a few moments later; her face rather flushed as she stared at her husband and crossed her arms across her chest. "Martha will be there tonight and so will Alexis and Ashley, you can tell me all about it when you come home" she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly before she slipped into bed and sighed; burying her head into the pillow as he watched her for a moment before nodding. It wasn't fair to make her come when she was feeling ill. She'd had bad days during her pregnancy with Oliver and he knew that she wanted to rest for the day and just relax; especially after the stress of the past week and the case she'd been involved in. The young boy who'd Kate had felt so bad about had in the end been stabbed by his mother who'd been high on both drugs alcohol and drugs at the time.

"I don't want to leave you when you're feeling like this" he sighed, sitting himself on the bed beside her before she looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I know how bad you feel sometimes; I've seen it and I don't want to have to leave you" he explained before she found his hand and held onto it tightly.

"I want you to go" she whispered, bringing his hand to her lips before she kissed it. "I want you to go and enjoy tonight; this is the book you're most excited about and I know you want to be at the launch! You've been excited about this for weeks" she explained before slowly standing and approaching his wardrobe. Opening it quickly, she smiled as she removed the suit he was wearing that evening and brought it to the bed. "Mr Castle, go and be the charming writer who I fell in love with tonight and then come home and hug me and tell me everything in that voice you read to me in" she smiled, kissing him gently before she re-entered the comfort of her bed; his eyes never moving off her.

"God I love you" he laughed before approaching the en-suite and turning once more to see her watching him with a small smile on her face. "God you're amazing" he admitted, leaning against the door frame as she rolled her eyes and relaxed back in the bed; her dark hair contrasting against the white pillow that it was flared out across.

"Go and change or you won't be going anywhere" she whispered, her eyes shutting as she heard him laugh gently at her comment.

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere, maybe I want to spend the night with my wife" he suggested, his eyebrows rising as she opened her eyes and sat up; staring straight at him with the most serious expression on her face.

"Castle shower now" she announced simply, the seriousness in his voice making him nod before he quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him; knowing in the end his wife was right like always.

XOXOOXOXOX

Watching as her husband dressed, Kate sighed as he turned and stared at her; waiting for her approval with his outfit. He was dressed classically; in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and a black tie and when she stared at him she couldn't help but want him to take it off and join her in their bed for the rest of the evening. Nodding quickly, she slowly beckoned him over with her finger; not wanting to speak as exhaustion filled her body.

"You okay?" he asked, her head slowly nodding as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll miss you tonight detective" he admitted, her hand running to cup his cheek before she sighed and kissed him gently; not wanting to start something neither of them could finish. Straightening his tie, she smiled before she kissed his cheek and laced her fingers with his; their eyes locking for a moment before he turned his head to stare at the time. "I've got to go, I have to collect mother on the way".

"I know" she sighed, relaxing back in the bed as he shook his head and moved the blanket off her for a brief moment. "Rick I'm cold" she moaned, wanting to warmth of the blanket around her again. Laughing gently, he slowly moved her t-shirt up before he ran his fingers gently across the bare skin of her bump. "Rick" she whispered, feeling his lips on her skin causing her eyes to shut gently before her fingers ran through his hair. "You need to go".

"I had to say goodbye to my baby first" he smiled, kissing her gently as he ran a finger down her face. "And now that I've said goodbye to my wife, I can go" he laughed, her eyes rolling at him as he stood up and approached the door. "Call me" he begged, her head nodding gently before he turned to light off and the room fell into a darkness that she desperately needed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So Kate's unable to join us tonight? I thought she might be joining us here because of a case or something" Martha asked as they stood in the busy room together; the redhead dressed in a green dress that the writer immediately identified as new and expensive. Something his mother was always proud to be seen in.

"She's not feeling one hundred per cent, she's had really bad morning sickness all day" he sighed after shaking hands with one of the men that he knew because of Gina. "I didn't want to leave her but you know Kate; life has to continue" he admitted, Martha nodding as she took a glass of champagne from a waiter and sighed. "She's had a tough week; there's been a really hard case involving a two year old boy that hit her badly. We ended up at Jim's for a while but he was excited to see her again; no matter the conditions" he explained to his mother, knowing that she knew something else was going on.

"Poor thing" the redhead sighed before Gina's voice began to echo throughout the room; the writer groaning at the familiar sound of his ex-wife. "Good luck darling, do us all proud" Martha smiled, kissing the writers cheek before she moved further into the crowd to get a good view.

"And now the man of the hour, Richard Castle" Gina smiled before moving away, the room filling with applause as the writer sighed and approached the stage when Gina had to been stood only moments ago. Clearing his throat, he slowly looked up at the crowd to find someone surprising looking back at him by the entrance. "Richard" the blonde hissed from behind him; forcing him to look away from the woman in the background to stare at the crowd of people in between them.

"Wow, what an amazing turnout" he smiled before staring the speech he'd prepared earlier on the book and how it had been his favourite to write. Falling silent for a moment, he watched as a couple of hands went into the hair; usually desperate reporters who needed to put something in with the publicity for the book within the newspapers. Choosing one man, he waited for the question to be asked.

"You dedicated the book not only to your wife Kate but also to Oliver. Who is this new addition to the dedication?" the man asked, forcing Rick to look up to find his eyes locking with the woman at the back of the hall.

"Earlier in the year, my wife and I lost our son Oliver. He was a stillborn and it was a shock to all of our family" he explained, not moving his eyes of the brunette who was biting into her lip at the back of the hall. "I'm sure you all noticed that my wife wasn't heavily pregnant and that we didn't have a baby with us when we went out and there's your answer" he explained as he looked down and stared at his wedding ring. "I wrote this book in dedication of our son to keep his memory living even though he never got a chance to make an impression on the world" he smiled, his eyes looking up again before he smiled weakly. "Kate, will you join me please?" he asked, the whole room turning in shock to see the brunette standing at the back of the room; a tear running down her cheek as she slowly moved forward through the crowd. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She walked calmly down the centre of the room, people slowly moving out of her way as she stared at him in confusion. She was dressed in a royal blue dress that flowed over her figure and unlike many of the clothes she'd been wearing recently; it didn't reveal the baby bump they both loved. Stepping up to join her husband, she smiled as his arms wrapped around her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd like everyone here not to raise their glasses to my new book but rather to my wife, the wonderful Kate and also to our son Oliver" he sighed, the detective smiling weakly as she watched the crowd raise their champagne glasses before clapping to mark the end of their speech.

"Wonderful speech Richard, it was beautiful" Martha smiled before pressing a kiss to her sons cheek and moving to look at the detective beside him. "It's lovely to see you Kate, Richard told me you weren't coming" the redhead admitted, Kate shrugging as the older woman quickly hugged her close. "Smile, everyone in this room is thinking about your son" she whispered into Kate's ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek and moving away to leave the couple alone.

"You don't hate me for what I said? If I've made you upset or angry, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to lie about him. People deserve to know and he doesn't deserve to be our secret; he's our son Kate no matter where he is" Rick admitted, shocking the detective by how much he was discussing Oliver. Slipping her arms around his neck, she slowly moved closer and pressed her lips to his before her forehead rested against his.

"It was a beautiful speech Rick, I'm glad I didn't miss it" she sighed, his arms wrapping around her as she sighed. "Rick is there any chance we can sneak out?" she asked, confusion covering his face as she bit into her lip and stared at him. "Just for an hour, I need to go somewhere and I don't want to go alone" the brunette explained as her husband took her hand and began to lead her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" he asked, flagging down a cab as she stared at him. "Kate?" he asked gently, her head shaking as she quickly gave the directions as she entered the cab; quietly enough so the driver could hear her but her husband couldn't as he climbed into the vehicle. "Kate where are we going?" he begged, not letting go of her hand as she stared out of the window and watched the city go past.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stepping out of the cab, Rick quickly paid the driver before he looked around out the surroundings; shocked that Kate had brought him here. They'd both been here before but Kate had spent most of the day in tears and was mostly unaware of her surroundings. Watching as Kate took the first step, he smiled before taking her hand in his and squeezing it; the two of them slowly moving into the graveyard before moving in the direction of the small grave that was in the distance waiting for them. Neither of them had visited since the small funeral that had taken place soon after the incident and they both felt bad. Kate hadn't visited because she was scared and Rick hadn't visited because he didn't want to go without Kate. He wanted to take every step with her. Gasping as she approached it, she turned her head for a moment before she shut her eyes and waited for the tears to stop threatening her.

"We don't have to do this, we can come back again" he whispered to her, holding her in his arms as she shook her head. "Kate, maybe you're not ready".

"I want to do this Rick" she finally muttered before moving away and taking the last step towards her son. Kneeling down on the ground, Kate slowly brought her hand to the grave stone before her fingers traced the name carved into it. Oliver Richard Castle, her son. "Hey baby, it's your mom" she began, talking to him like she talked to her mother when she visited her every year. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner but I had to make sure I was ready before I came; I didn't want you to see me as an emotional wreck" she explained, the writer watching in amazement as she continued to trace his name with her finger. "Daddy's here too, he's just waiting for me to finish before he starts talking because he doesn't stop" she laughed, trying not to cry. "I'll bring flowers next time but this was a spontaneous visit. Something your daddy said to some people made me want to come and see you properly" she admitted. "But I know boys don't like flowers and you were my baby boy Oliver; you'll always be my baby boy no matter where you are" she muttered; finally letting her tears run down her cheeks. "I gave birth to you; it was eight hours of agony but it was worth it because I held you in my arms even if you weren't breathing and I fell in love with you" she sighed, Rick kneeling beside her as she sighed. "I never saw your eyes baby but I bet they were like your daddy's; you looked so much like him and I would have wanted you to have his eyes because I fell in love with them first" she laughed; leaning back into her husband as they both sat on the grass, staring at their sons grave. "Your father is an amazing man, he's a writer and he follows me around pretending to be more interest in my job rather than me but everyone knows that's a lie" she smiled, Rick laughing at her comment before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "He's funny and he's loving and he's the best daddy in the world I promise baby" she smiled.

"You're mommy's pretty amazing too Oliver" Rick finally spoke, surprising the brunette for a moment. "She's strong but that doesn't stop her caring and loving everyone with all of her heart; she's the most beautiful woman you could ever see and she loves you with all her heart. We all love you Oliver" he admitted, watching as the brunette just stared at the stone. "Not just us but you're grandparents love you and well, you're sister Alexis always thinks about you and all your aunts and uncles care about you as well" he explained before pressing a kiss onto the back of Kate's head.

"We're having another baby Oliver but they're not going to replace you. You're our firstborn not matter what and no one can ever replace you" she sighed, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she bit into her lip and shut her eyes. "We love you so much Oliver and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you alive" she sobbed, shocking the writer who pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "Oliver Richard Castle we're never going to forget you, I promise and we'll make more of an effort to visit. We shouldn't have left it as long as we did and that was my fault, I haven't been ready to face it because of what happened to my mom but that's a story for another time" she admitted, smiling weakly before she stared at her husband. "I'd like to go home if that's alright with you" she sighed.

"Of course" he smiled, kissing her forehead gently before they both stood up and stared at our son. "We'll come back soon son, we love you" he whispered, Kate nodding quickly before he began to lead her back towards the road in search for another cab. "Let's not bother going back, I feel like a night of cuddling my wife in bed without being disturbed" he admitted, the detective nodding before she kissed him properly.


	22. Chapter 22

**So Kate's around six months pregnant in this chapter as I've decided to give the story a time boost as I want to start getting there. Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter; it seemed like a chapter that was desperately needed and I hoped I did the idea justice because it was such an important part of the story. **

"We don't have to do this" he whispered as they stood outside the door to the nursery, Kate's head nodding as she ran her hand to the door handle and slowly opened it; her eyes shutting for a moment before she shook her head and stepped inside. She was going to do this. She hadn't entered the room since losing Oliver and she needed to start organising it for the new baby who seemed to be getting bigger every day. "Promise me you won't overdo it today" he begged, hating that he had to leave when Kate was so determined to get it done today. "Call me if you need me and I'll be home in about three hours" he explained, her head nodding as she leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips as his hands moved to her bump. "Be good for your mommy" he smiled, Kate's eyes rolling before he moved towards the door.

"Go to work Rick, we'll be fine. I've just got to clean the room and get it ready for this one" she admitted, Rick nodding as he slowly moved away. He knew he had to do this. He had to give her this space as she desperately wanted to be able to move on with her life. Hearing the door shut downstairs, she slowly moved her hand to her stomach and looked around. "Okay, let's do this" she sighed, knowing she had to get the room sorted. Moving towards the shelves, she stared at the image of her and Rick on their wedding day; their arms wrapped each other as they stood on the beach together. Hearing the apartment door open downstairs, Kate sighed as she heard footsteps and the door creak open before Alexis walked inside. "Did your father call you?" she asked.

"Do you blame him?" the redhead asked, Kate's head shaking before she sighed and turned to look at her step-daughter. "He's just worried. I don't have to help, he just wants you to have someone with you in case you start to go too far and start pushing yourself. We all know what you're like Kate and so do you" Alexis smiled as the brunette nodded and relaxed before smiling at the younger woman.

"Want to help?" Kate asked, the redhead nodding as she laughed and walked towards Kate to see her staring at her wedding photo. "I was pregnant with Oliver there; I was so excited" she admitted, Alexis' arm slipping around her as Kate laughed. "Of course I'm excited this time but I'm a lot more nervous. It seems to overtake everything" the brunette admitted before moving away slightly and going to clean the shelves.

"Where's the bear? The one you've had since you were a baby" the redhead asked, noticing that the object was missing from the room. Alexis knew that Kate had become extremely attached to the bear after losing her son and she was beginning to wonder whether the expected child was going to receive the bear.

"In my room, I don't know whether I can…" Kate sighed, her eyes shutting for a moment before she sat down in the rocking chair and rested her hands on her bump. "It's always seemed to be Oliver's bear; I'm not sure whether I can give it to this one" she explained, the redhead sighing before she disappeared out of the room and returned with a small box. "What's that?" she asked.

"It was dad's he gave it to me" Alexis admitted, Kate smiling as she removed the lid and stared at the blue bear that was obviously from Rick's childhood. "This baby can have dad's bear and Oliver can keep the one from your mom" the redhead explained, Kate nodding as she placed the small bear into the cot and relaxed.

"Thank you, it's perfect" Kate sighed, Alexis shrugging as she watched the smile grow on Kate's face. "I've been thinking of names for the baby but I haven't talked to Rick about them yet" she admitted, Alexis nodding as she continued to watch Kate clean the room slowly. "I personally like Emily and Jack" she sighed, the redhead nodding quickly as she sat herself down and laughed.

"I think they're amazing names, dad would love them I think. After all Oliver was your suggestion and he loved that name. It was perfect though" Alexis explained; the detective shrugging as she kept one hand on her stomach and approached the window to look out at the rain. "Emily Castle, Jack Castle" the redhead repeated, her head nodding as she realised how wonderful they sounded. Noticing the book that Kate was holding, Alexis smiled as Kate sighed and ran her fingers across the title. "What's that?" she asked.

"A book of fairy tales; I loved them as a child and so did your father. We wanted our baby to have a good copy of the book because we want them to have the same love for fiction that we do" Kate explained, Alexis nodding as she remembered her father constantly reading fairy tales to her as a child. Her father's passion for the stories had made them even better.

"Will you read one to me? I haven't read them since I was a kid" Alexis asked, Kate smiling as she slowly nodded and opened the book to the first story.

"Cinderella" she sighed, the redhead nodding as she relaxed back and listened as Kate repeated the words from the page with a small smile on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"How did today go?" Rick asked as he sat on the couch with the detective in-between his legs; their hands resting on the bump as she relaxed back against his chest. "Come on tell me everything, I've told you all the boring things that happened to me" the writer moaned, Kate nodding as she sighed.

"I thought of some names that I liked" Kate admitted quickly, her head turning to see the surprise on his face. "Emily and Jack, I like Emily and Jack" she explained, kissing him lightly as the writer smiled onto her lips and stared down at her bump.

"Emily and Jack" he repeated; the detective nodding as he ran his fingers gently across the bump. "I like that, Emily Castle and Jack Castle. You just seem to have a perfect understanding of names Kate" he admitted, the brunette shrugging as she shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on the bump. "What else did you do?" he asked.

"Read fairy stories with Alexis" she added, keeping her eyes shut as the writer smiled. "I was preparing for when I had to read to this one when they couldn't get to sleep" she sighed, smiling at the feel of her husband pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "Alexis also brought me the bear that was yours when you were a baby; she knew I wasn't ready to give my one over" she explained, Rick smiling as he remembered the object Kate was talking about to perfection.

"That bear went everywhere with me when I was a kid" he laughed. "It went to every play mother did, to all the shops. I remember giving it to Alexis and she took it everywhere with her as well" he explained before looking down to find Kate fast asleep against his chest. "And I guess it'll be going everywhere with Jack or Emily" he sighed, pressing a kiss into her hair before reaching across to turn the lamp off; the room filling with darkness as he pulled a blanket over them both and began to fall asleep into the corner of the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

**So we've skipped another month and a half so Kate is seven and half months pregnant. I know I keep skipping forward in time but I'm really struggling with chapters and I've decided to up the drama slightly in this one so hopefully you enjoy and review. **

Sitting in the meeting, he groaned as he rested back in the chair and let out a frustrated sigh; stopping Gina from talking as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was fed up. The writer hadn't paid any attention to what she'd been saying and after finding him texting Esposito she'd taken the phone away from him and now he'd reverted to tapping a pen on the table and then groaning and throwing his head back.

"Richard, stop being a child and grow up" the blonde ordered as he sat up straight and smiled at her. "How's the wife?" she asked quickly, knowing that was where his main focus was. His mind was always with Kate and more now because of the baby.

"She's okay, slightly worried because she's getting to the same time as she was when we lost Oliver" the writer admitted as Gina nodded and heard his phone vibrating on the table for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. "Gina can I have my phone?" he asked, her head nodding slowly as she chucked it over to him and noticed the worried look that quickly covered his face.

"Rick is everything okay?" she asked as he quickly began to dial a number on his phone and stood up; turning his back to her as he pressed it again his ear. "Rick?" the blonde asked again, beginning to panic at how quick the writer had changed from joking to serious.

"Esposito what's going on?" Rick immediately blurted out, the room falling silent before Rick turned and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes okay, just keep her calm" he explained, nerves filling Gina's body as she took in Rick's side of the conversation. "Sure put her on the line" Rick sighed, putting his jacket on as he approached the door. "Hey Katie" he smiled, desperately trying not to show how scared he was.

"Rick" the small voice mumbled back at him. "Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving my meeting okay, I'll be with you in twenty minutes at the most" he explained, walking past the people who were in his way before running into the empty life. "You're going to be fine Kate, both of you are because your strong" he admitted, wondering why the elevator has decided to go slower today of all days.

"Esposito's worrying. He keeps pacing up and down the corridor and then he stares at me for a while and starts again" she admitted as Rick finally exited the lift. "I've never seen him drive so fast Rick, I thought he'd crash the car" she laughed, desperately trying to take her mind off everything else. Hearing her groan in pain, Rick shut his eyes for a brief moment before finding his car and climbing inside; hating that he wasn't there for his wife. Putting the phone on speaker, he sighed as he began to drive.

"One day we're going to go back to Europe Kate" he began, hoping it would change her thoughts from the pain to something positive. "You, me and the baby" he smiled, hearing her groan again. "We'll go to all the places we went and all the places that we didn't and we'll show our baby where I told you that I loved you and the fountain I fell in declaring it to you in front of everyone" he laughed, remembering the large smile that had covered her face on that day.

"They'll laugh at that, they'll laugh at everything you do" she admitted, running her hand down to her stomach as she listened to him. Looking up as the door opened, Kate sighed as she saw Esposito standing there smiling at her. She'd been staying around at Esposito and Lanie's while Rick was in her meeting and Lanie had been working; the detective having the day off to spend with his son. Groaning again, she quickly shut her eyes as she attempted not to show the pain she was feeling. "Rick when are you going to get here?" she asked, needing him to hold her hand.

"In around…" he began before the sound of a large smash filled the line, shocking Kate as she fell silent. Hearing screaming, Kate felt her whole body tense at the sound of cars beeping and a woman somewhere hollering down the line for someone to call an ambulance.

"Rick?" she asked, worry filling her veins. "Rick?"

**Most of you, if not all of you, are going to hate me for where I end this as well but I promise to update as soon as possible. I also apologise for how short this chapter is but I promise, the next one will be longer. **


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is neither my favourite nor my best and I apologise in advance for that. This chapter also focuses on Kate but the next chapter will be more about Rick so I hope you enjoy what I've written and please review; your comments really do keep me writing and I hope you continue to enjoy wherever this story goes. **

Holding the phone in her hands, Kate continued to feel the tears running down her cheeks as Esposito re-entered the room with Kate's doctor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the male detective sighed as he quickly found her hand and squeezed it; her head looking up as he smiled at her gently before she groaned and clutched onto his hand in pain.

"Kate, I know this isn't the sort of news you want to hear right now but you're having contractions" the doctor explained as the brunette looked up at her. "Now this is perfectly normal because of your past history so don't worry, you and your baby will be fine and we'll get moving in a minute" the older woman explained as Kate shook her head and looked across at her colleague.

"Where's Rick?" Kate whispered, terrified of doing this alone. "I need Rick here, I'm not doing this without him" she explained, the man sighing as he stood up and felt her let go of his hand. "Please go and find Rick, I need to know he's okay" the brunette admitted as Esposito nodded and quickly left the room; Kate's focus returning to the doctor who was staring at her. "I'm not doing this without my husband" she explained as the doctor sighed and sat herself down in the chair beside the bed. This woman had delivered Oliver and understood not only how desperate Kate was for her baby but also how stubborn she was when she wanted something.

"Kate, you've got to listen to me" the woman explained. "You're in labour and it's not just going to stop and wait for Rick to turn up, I know you know that because you're a clever woman but we're going to have to get you to delivery soon" the doctor sighed as Kate nodded and shut her eyes. "Is there anyone I can call to be there with you?" she asked, Kate sighing as she attempted to hold her tears in.

"My mother in law, can you call her?" Kate begged as the woman nodded and took the number from the detective. "Can you stay until Esposito gets back? I don't' want to be on my own right now" the brunette asked, sounding weaker than before.

"Of course" the woman sighed, relaxing back in the chair as Kate sobbed. "Your husband will be fine Kate, he seemed like an extremely healthy and strong man" the woman admitted as Kate nodded and ran her hand to her stomach. "Do you want my hand?" she asked, Kate nodding quickly as she felt the older woman clutch her hand; Kate squeezing it as she tried to breathe through the contraction. Hearing the door open, Kate slowly opened her eyes to find Esposito standing in there, the doctor excusing herself as Esposito sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kate, there's been an accident" the detective explained as Kate shut her eyes again. "A car overtook the lights and smashed into Rick's car, they've brought him into the hospital and he's currently in surgery" Esposito explained as Kate sobbed and ran her hand to her face; desperately trying to cover her tears. "Do you want me to call anyone?" he asked.

"The doctor's calling Martha for me but she'll probably want to stay with Rick, they're taking me to delivery soon" Kate admitted as the man who saw her as a sister nodded slowly. "Alexis needs to know" the brunette blurted out, Esposito nodding as he took his phone from her and smiled lightly.

"I'll call her okay, Lanie's on her way" he explained, Kate nodding as he smiled at her and quickly dialled the number. Listening as the detective explained to the redhead down the phone what was happening, Kate groaned as she felt the pain rush through her again, sooner than the previous times. Entering the room, the doctor sighed as she took in the scene in front of her. It was traumatic enough for the brunette who was already in premature labour and had the fear of a previous still born over her head but the added worry of her husband being in a car accident made the older women feel terrible that there was no way she could postpone the labour.

"Right Kate we're going to move you now" the woman explained as the brunette nodded and sighed. "Your mother in law is on her way" she added, hoping to give the woman some sort of comfort while some other people entered the room to move the bed. "She was on her way anyway because of Richard but Alexis is apparently going to wait for him and she's coming here to see you" the doctor explained as Kate nodded and turned to look at Esposito.

"I'll show Martha where to go" he explained as Kate smiled weakly at him. "Good luck Beckett" he added, a small laugh leaving her lips as she nodded and relaxed back as she attempted to live through the pain that was running through her body again.

XOOXOXOXOXO

Entering the room, Martha smiled as Kate rested back against the pillow and groaned again; her face red from crying as the redhead ran over and took her hand, Kate smiling at the realisation that she was there.

"Don't leave me please, I'm scared" Kate whispered, the redhead nodding as she leant down and quickly pressed a kiss to her daughter in laws head. "How's Rick?" she asked before screaming again in pain as the doctor ordered her to push.

"Rick doesn't matter right now, okay? We have you two to worry about and he's in the best possible hands, so we'll worry about Richard after we're finished here" Martha comforted as Kate nodded and groaned again as she was ordered to push once more. "You're doing so well Kate, Rick would be so proud of you right now" the redhead smiled as Kate nodded and quickly, smiling when she felt Martha squeeze her hand.

"Right Kate, one more push for me" the doctor explained as Kate nodded and quickly pushed, the tears continuing to run down her cheeks while she continued to clutch onto Martha's head. Hearing a small cry, Kate laughed as she fell back and heard Martha sigh in relieve before Kate looked to see her doctor holding her baby. "Congratulations Kate, you have a boy" the woman explained as she slowly began to place the baby away from Kate and into a waiting incubator that had been brought in at some point.

"Is he okay?" Kate whispered, desperately hoping that the woman would tell her that everything was alright and her son was going to get through this.

"Kate, we do this with all premature babies just to help them along for a while" the doctor explained as Kate nodded slowly, desperately wanting to see her son. "It's just so he can develop a bit more and get the attention he needs" she smiled, Kate nodding slowly as she attempted to sit up and groaned. Hearing the older woman say something to one of the nurses, Kate smiled as the incubator was slowly brought towards her and she found herself staring down at her son.

"Oh Kate, he's perfect" Martha sighed; taking in the sight of her grandson as Kate quickly smiled and felt the tears roll down her cheeks; not noticing when Martha quickly took a picture of the small child on her phone.

"Hey Jack" Kate whispered before looking up the nurse who quickly nodded and began to move away with him again.

"Now Kate, we're going to get you sorted and see if we can get you down to that husband of yours" the blonde explained as Kate nodded and relaxed back, focusing completely on the image of her son. "You can go and visit Jack as often as you like in the unit and I'm sure your family will want to see him as well" she explained as Kate nodded before staring up at Martha.

"Can you go and find out about Rick for me?" she asked, the redhead nodding before she pressed a kiss to Kate's forehead and slipped out of the room. "Jack's going to be okay?" she whispered.

"Jack's going to fine; he seems strong just like his parents. Now Kate let's focus on you" the doctor smiled.

**So what do you think? I'm not sure but you have your own opinions. **


	25. Chapter 25

Staring at her husband, Kate sighed as she held onto his hand and yawned; her eyes threatening to shut. His accident had been four days ago and between spending time in the antenatal unit with their new born son and then in intensive care watching her unconscious husband, Kate had hardly had any time to sleep. She wouldn't change it though. She wasn't going to abandon her husband or son to catch up on sleep that she didn't need. Hearing a small groan, she looked up to see the writer moving slightly; her smile growing as she sat up straighter and squeezed his hand. Opening his eyes, Rick groaned in his pain before he turned his head to see his wife sat in the nearby seat smiling. She looked beautiful, his eyes looking down to notice the lack of baby bump.

"The baby?" he croaked; the brunette sighing as he poured him a glass of water and helped him to drink the liquid before he groaned and relaxed back; her face covered not just in a smile but also with a concentration he usually only saw when she was in front of the murder board; completely focused on a case.

"Jack's fine" she smiled, finding her phone before she flicked through to find a picture she'd taken earlier that morning; her son was awake in the picture, the wires that covered his body no longer worrying her as she stared at the image of the small boy. "Here" the brunette whispered, passing the phone to him; observing as his smile grew at the sight of his son for the first time. "He's up at antenatal at the moment but he's always got someone with him Rick. He's so loved, all the nurses think he's adorable" she laughed as the writer nodded.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"To me or to you?" she responded, both of them laughing before she relaxed back and held onto her hand.

"Both" he whispered.

"Premature labour" she summed up. "It's not unusual after having a miscarriage and the doctors were amazing, Esposito stayed with me until your mom got here and she was brilliant" she admitted, the writer nodding slowly as she clung to his hand. "I know you wanted to be there but it's a bit hard when your husband is in surgery because a car smashed into you" she smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. "You're very lucky man Mr Castle but you have a broken leg and almost all your ribs are broken" she explained, stopping when there was a knock at the door. Turning, she watched as Alexis walked in; her smile growing as she approached her father.

"Hey dad" the redhead greeted, Rick nodding as he groaned in pain. "I thought you might want to go and see Jack Kate" Alexis admitted, looking across at the brunette who stared at her husband and sighed.

"You don't mind"? Kate asked, Rick shaking his head before Kate kissed him properly and moved away. "I promise you'll get to see him soon" she promised, disappearing out of the room as Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her father.

"How's Kate doing?" he asked, knowing that Alexis wouldn't cover anything up unlike Kate who would attempt to make everything look better than it really was.

"She's coping. I haven't seen her sleep more than a couple of hours up by Jack" the redhead admitted as Rick groaned. "Gram says Kate was amazing during the labour, you would have been proud of her apparently" she explained, Rick nodding as he thought about how he'd missed the birth of his firstborn with Kate. "Kate's been worried about you though, the nurses have attempted to make her go home but she plays the whole cop card and she's allowed to be up at antenatal twenty four hours a day" the redhead smiled as she noticed that the writer was still holding Kate's phone in his hands; the phone showing a picture of the newest Castle family member.

XOXOOXXOOX

Sitting beside her son, her hands wrapped around her knees as she fitted herself in the small chair that was resting beside the incubator; Kate sighed as she continued to watch her baby sleeping. She already loved her son more than anything in her life and she knew what her life was now. She was a mom now. She was no longer just a detective and a wife. She had her own family with her husband. She had the baby that they'd been trying for since the moment they'd admitted their love for each other in Europe. Looking at the nurse who'd quickly walked over, Kate relaxed as the woman nodded; giving Kate the indication that she needed to open the incubator and enter her hand to touch her son.

"Hey baby" she whispered, her smile growing as his eyes opened while he remained silent. "Daddy woke up today, he'll come and see you as soon as the doctors will let him" she explained, her finger running to her sons as the small boy clung to her finger. "That's good" she smiled, knowing that the small boy couldn't understand her but she didn't care; she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to explain everything to her baby. Hearing movement behind her, Kate turned slowly to see her father standing behind her. Jim Beckett had been out of the city with friends and Kate knew that the message she'd left would have him laugh if the situation hadn't been so scary; her message basically going that he was now a grandfather and Rick was in a coma. "Dad, come and meet your grandson" Kate smiled, the older man moving closer as Kate returned her focus to her son.

"How are you?" Jim asked, smiling down at the small boy who was cling to Kate's finger with his fist.

"I'm okay, Rick woke up today which is good. A broken leg and almost all his ribs are broken but he's going to be okay since the surgery sorted out all the other issues" the brunette sighed, moving her finger when Jack let go of it. "It must have been strange for him; the last time he saw me I had this massive belly and the next time I'm in sweats telling him that his son is up here and showing him photos" Kate explained, Jim nodding as Kate closed the incubator and relaxed back in her chair; her eyes shutting briefly. "Sometimes I think this has all been a crazy dream" she laughed to herself, keeping her eyes shut as she thought about everything that had happened over the last week.

"How do they think Jack's doing?" Jim asked.

"He's doing better than they expected but they don't know how long he'll need to stay here for; I'm terrified about bringing him home. He's so precious I'm scared I'll break him or do something wrong" she laughed, the older man nodding as he realised his daughter was feeling exactly what he'd felt on the day Kate had been brought home. Although Kate had been born close to her due date, she'd seemed so small to her father and he'd been terrified when they'd brought her home and were suddenly pushed into the role of parent.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Katie" he smiled, pressing a kiss to her head gently before he sighed. "You have other visitors so I'm going to leave and let a very nervous man in" he explained, confusion covering Kate's face as she turned to see Esposito standing outside the large room; a small smile covering his face as he noticed her looking at him. Watching her father leave the unit, Kate relaxed as Esposito entered the room and approached them both.

"Hey stranger, I need to thank you for everything you did" she smiled, Esposito shrugging as he looked down at the baby. "It looks scary but he's going to be okay, I promise" Kate explained as the male detective nodded slowly and sat down in the spare chair. "Rick's awake".

"I know I went and visited him a minute ago, Alexis texted everyone" he explained, Kate nodding slowly as she watched her son look at everything. "Lanie is planning on coming to visit it's just with work and Daniel she hasn't found the time yet" he admitted, Kate nodding slowly as she curled up in the chair.

"It's fine" Kate smiled, staring at him as Esposito continued to watch her baby. "It's scary how small he is" she admitted, Esposito's nodding slowly as he watched the small child in front of him. "I can't wait for Rick to come and see him; I want him to meet his daddy so much" the brunette admitted, her eyes shutting slowly as she yawned.

"If I stayed here would you sleep?" he asked, Kate's eyes opening as she stared at her colleague. "You're exhausted Beckett and that's not good for anyone, especially Jack and Castle" the detective explained as Kate slowly began to nod, not noticing the smile that covered Esposito's face as she relaxed properly and pulled her jacket over her body like a blanket. Esposito wasn't surprised that Kate hadn't left the hospital since her son had been born and her husband had been brought out of surgery. Her whole family was here and she wasn't just going to leave them alone; her stubbornness and love stronger than anything else at that present moment in time.


	26. Chapter 26

Entering Rick's private room, Kate relaxed as he smiled at her gently and waved her over; the brunette moving quickly to sit on the edge of the bed. Rick had never seen her looking so tired. She was dressed in sweats and the NYPD t-shirt that she wore most Sunday's when they just wanted to be lazy around the loft; her hair was thrown back in a messy style and Rick couldn't help but notice the marks that were appearing on her face that indicated she was sleep deprived.

"Lie down" he whispered, her head shaking before he raised his eyebrows and she groaned; lying herself down beside him as his arm snuck around her. "Talk to me. I don't care what about just tell me everything that's going on through that mind of yours" he begged, Kate nodding slowly as she shut her eyes and buried her head into his shoulder instead of his chest like usual; his broken ribs desperately being avoided.

"He's just so tiny Rick, I'm terrified that the moment I look away he's just going to disappear and we'll have to try again" she admitted, the writer nodding as he ran his hand slowly up and down her back. "They want him to stay until I was due" she explained, Rick nodding as he took in everything she was saying; all the information he was missing because of his accident. "He's getting stronger Rick though".

"Must have his mommy's strength" Rick smiled, pressing a kiss to her head lightly as she smiled. "What else?" he asked; desperately wanting to know everything that was going on with his wife.

"His sucking action isn't very strong at the moment but when it is they're going to let me breastfeed" she admitted, Rick smiling at the information. He knew Kate wanted to breastfeed. It was one of the things she'd been passionate about both times she'd been pregnant. She was going to breastfeed their baby! "I want you to be there when we do it for the first time; they say it might work but we have to keep trying but I'm going to need you there" she explained, Rick nodding as she looked up at him. Hearing the door open, Rick smiled weakly at the sight of his nurse.

"Sorry Mr Castle,, I'm just bringing in your meds" the petit blonde explained as Rick nodded and sat up, Kate moving to sit up beside him. "How's your baby Mrs Castle? Have they said anything new?" she asked as Kate smiled weakly.

"He's stronger than they expected" Kate sighhed, the blonde smiling at that as she passed Rick his medication and watched him take the tablets. "He wants to see his daddy though" the brunette admitted, turning to look at her husband who immediately shut his eyes; sharing the same desperation to see his child.

"Well Mr Castle, you're lucky because the doctor has agreed to discharge you tomorrow" the blonde admitted, smiling at the excitement that covered both Kate and Rick's faces. "We'll give you a wheelchair for the time being and you can go and see your little boy" she explained before excusing herself and leaving the room. Wrapping her arms around him, Kate quickly pressed a kiss against his lips before laughing.

"I'm going to go back upstairs" she explained, the writer groaning as she laughed. "Jack's with Lanie and Esposito right now and I want to tell him the good news but I promise" she began before she kissed him again. "I'll be down tomorrow and I'll wheel you up there myself" she explained, standing quickly as he grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her for a moment.

"I love you Kate, you know that right?" he smiled, her head nodding slowly as she leant across and kissed him again; allowing herself a few moments just to enjoy him being close before reality hit her again.

"I love you too" she whispered, smiling at him before walking over to the door. "Get some sleep" she ordered, his eyes rolling before she left the room; the largest smile covering her face. Her husband was being discharged tomorrow!

XOXOXOXOXO

Entering the unit, Kate sighed at the sight of Lanie and Esposito sat beside Jack; the detective's arm wrap around the ME as she rested against him silently. Moving towards them, Kate smiled as Esposito stood up and allowed her to sit down in the chair he'd previously been sitting in; the brunette quickly bringing her knees up as her arms wrapped around them.

"How are you?" Lanie asked, gaining her friends attention as the brunette smiled lightly.

"I'm good" she whispered, relaxing back in the seat. "Rick's being discharged tomorrow so things will be easier" the brunette admitted, her eyes shutting for a brief moment before she heard a small cry. Standing, she slowly slipped her hand inside and ran it to Jack's hand; desperately avoiding the wires around him. "Hey baby, mommy's here" she smiled, watching him in amazement. "I'm not going anywhere I promise" she said as Esposito and Lanie just watched; worry setting in as they took in the same exhausted face that Rick had seen moments before.

"Kate why don't you go home and get some sleep tonight? You look exhausted" Lanie asked, knowing from what Esposito had been telling her that Kate hadn't left the hospital once. "One of us will stay if you want" she explained, Esposito nodding slowly although he could already tell that Kate was going to refuse the offer.

"Lanie go home to your son, I'm fine" Kate smiled, not turning to look away from Jack as she said it. "I'm not leaving Jack until he can come home" the brunette sighed, Lanie groaning gently before she stood up and went over to her friend.

"He's lovely Kate" she whispered, hugging the brunette quickly before she moved away. "If you need anything, call me. I'll be here as quickly as I possibly can" the ME sighed, Kate nodding slowly as she relaxed and watched the ME walk towards the door in silence.

"Alexis gave me a bag for you earlier. Clean clothes and stuff that she thought you might need. She says she'll come and visit tomorrow but she had lesson today so she couldn't make it" Esposito explained as Kate nodded, noticing the bag on the floor that he was talking about. "Try and get some sleep okay? You're beginning to look exhausted" he admitted.

"You always know what to say Esposito to make a girl feel special" Kate smiled, the detective shrugging before he said goodnight and went to join his wife by the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Thanks" Rick sighed as the nurse finished wheeling him into the unit and the immediately found himself staring at his wife who was fast asleep in a chair. Allowing the young woman to push him further forward, he smiled as they stopped beside the incubator and he found himself looking at his son for the first time. "Thank you" he explained again, the woman shrugging before she excused herself and left the ward. Rick was frustrated. He'd been discharged and had spent the last hour and a half waiting for the brunette to turn up because she'd promised she'd be there to take him to the unit himself. She hadn't turned up and he had been forced to ask his young nurse to wheel him up the unit so he could see his son and find his wife. "Hey Jack, it's your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you but I've been in hospital as well" he moaned, slipping his hand into the incubator; surprised when the small hand clutched his finger. "Your mommy was right, you are strong" he laughed.

"Rick?" a small voice asked, his head turning to see his wife staring at him from her seat; confusion covering her face. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I overslept, I forgot to set myself an alarm and I just, I'm sorry" she panicked, running her hands across her cheeks as he shrugged and returned his focus to their baby. "He's lovely isn't he?" she asked, hoping he'd talk to her after she'd broken the promise she'd made him the previous evening.

"He's perfect" he whispered, smiling to himself as Kate stood up and slowly approached them. "Look I'm here now, why don't you go home? You can have a nap, shower and eat properly. I'll stay with Jack" he explained, horror covering the brunette's face as she quickly shook her head; his hands finding hers as he sighed. "Kate you aren't doing Jack any good if you're just going to stay here and not look after yourself, please" he begged, her eyes shutting as she groaned. "I'll even call you in three hours' time to wake you up" he added as Kate smiled lightly.

"If anything happens you'll call me?" she asked as he nodded slowly and relaxed the moment she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you in just over three hours then" she explained, the writer nodding as he watched her turn to look at their son. "Mommy will be back soon" she whispered, pressing a kiss to her fingers before she reached in and gently placed them against her sons cheek.

"Off you go mommy, get some sleep" Rick smiled, her eyes rolling as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it over herself as she slowly left the room yawning; turning when she reached the door to see Rick sat in the wheelchair completely focused on the baby in front of him.

**What do you think? I wasn't too sure but the next chapter will be more dramatic, this was more of a filler in a way. **


	27. Chapter 27

"RICHARD CASTLE YOU PROMISED" Kate screamed as she entered the unit, the heads of worried parents turning to see the brunette glaring across at her husband who was sat in the wheelchair beside their sons incubator; calm covering his face in comparison to the anger that was covering his wife's. "You promised you'd wake me up after three hours, it's been eight hours Rick. I should have been here five hours ago" she declared, walking over quickly to look down at their son to see if he was alright. She was furious with the writer. She was furious that she'd convinced herself that he'd call her after three hours to wake her up if she was still asleep, which she had been at that moment in time.

"You needed the sleep Kate, your body is practically screaming for it" he hissed, his wife glaring across at him before he began to wheel the chair forward; proud of the technique he'd been working on while watching their son. He was fascinated with the small boy who seemed like their own private miracle. "Why can't you just listen to what your body needs for once instead of trying to be miss independent twenty four seven?" he asked, Kate surprised by the anger in his tone.

"Because our son needs me, he needs me here. I can do without the sleep, I have to be here. He needs me more than anything else Castle, I'm his mother" she explained, pointing across at their child as a nurse slowly approached them; noticing the frustration building up between the couple.

"You know most of that's rubbish Kate" he hissed, his anger building up quickly as he continued to glare at her. "This is just about the fact that you can't admit that you need help from someone else once in a while" he explained.

"I don't need help. Not from you, not from anyone" she screamed, glaring at him as the hurt appeared on his face from her comment. She thought she didn't need him and that had hurt.

"Excuse me but you need to quieten down so either stop your argument or leave the unit and continue it somewhere else" the older woman explained before disappearing to tend to another body. Looking down at her husband, Kate sighed as she noticed him reaching across for his jacket; shock covering her face as she watched him pull it on himself and turn his head to look towards the sleeping baby.

"I'll come and visit you soon Jack, I promise. Your mommy needs to learn to accept other peoples help first because we're not trying to control the situation, we just love her and want to help her" he explained, Kate's eyes shutting as she heard the wheels on the tiled floor as Rick began to move towards the door; a young nurse running over quickly to help him. Turning around to look at him, Kate sighed as she felt the tears appear in her eyes; her head shaking in desperation to hide them. She had to stay strong for her son. He needed her more than Rick did.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dad what is going on?" Alexis asked as she pulled up outside the hospital to see her father sat in the wheelchair while he stared down at his phone. "Dad?" she asked, the writer quickly looking up to see the redhead staring at him in confusion. "Shouldn't you be up with Kate and Jack?" she asked, sitting down on the wall beside her father and sighing.

"Kate's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't need me around Alexis" he sighed, the redhead groaning as her father sighed; looking back down at the picture of him and his wife that covered the screen. They were both smiling, their hands resting on her pregnant stomach while they stood in front of the dinosaur skeleton at the museum. He'd begged her to go that day and the whole way around the museum she'd been cuddled in his arms while he explained everything he was going to do with their baby.

"Dad where are you going to go?" she asked, the writer shrugging as he looked up at the hospital in the direction of the unit. "Come and stay with Ashley and me, the doctor said you needed someone to look after you anyway and it's not exactly like you can stay at the loft by yourself" she explained, Rick nodding quickly as the redhead began to push him towards the car. Helping into the back of the vehicle, Alexis sighed as she folded up the chair and placed it in the back of her car before she looked at her father again. "I just want to go and see Jack, will you be alright?" she asked, the writer nodding slowly before she began to walk towards the building.

XOOXOXOXXO

Entering the unit, Alexis sighed as she immediately noticed Kate stood up beside the incubator, her hand inside it while tears ran down the brunette's cheeks. Reaching across, Alexis quickly rested her hand on Kate's shoulder; the brunette turning before the redhead quickly wrapped her arms around her, Kate sobbing quickly against her as Alexis shut her eyes for the moment.

"Your dad hates me doesn't he?" she sobbed as she moved away and sat down on the chair. "I don't blame him, I was horrible" she began, looking up at their son before turning to look at Rick's daughter who was just staring at her. "I need him so much Alexis, I was just angry about oversleeping and I don't like being away from Jack at the moment" she admitted, blurting out all her feelings as the writer's daughter just nodded slowly and seated herself in the space beside Kate.

"Dad needs you Kate, he won't admit it but he's in a lot of pain with his ribs and the leg" she admitted as Kate stared at her. "He's on an unbelievable amount of medicine and he's not supposed to stay alone, he needs someone to help him and he's terrified of putting all that pressure onto you" Alexis explained as the brunette nodded slowly. "Dad does understand that you don't want to leave Jack but Kate, you have to look at yourself. You can barely recognize you" the redhead honestly admitted as Kate sighed. "You need to go home, have a decent bath, have a proper meal and get some sleep in your own bed" she listed, Kate smiling at Alexis' comment. "Jack's in the best hands here for the night and you know that he needs his mommy to be strong more than anything else".

"Where's your dad?" Kate asked, the redhead smiling as she looked at the brunette and saw the desperation in her eyes.

"He's in my car being miserable, he keeps going through the photos of you on his phone" she admitted, Kate nodding as she stood up and moved towards the incubator, staring in to see her son still fast asleep. "He's going to be fine if you go home for the night Kate, it might seem hard but he's strong just like his mommy and has the best care" the redhead explained, hoping that by repeating the point it would slowly begin to sink into Kate's thoughts. "Go and see dad, go home and do whatever you two need to do to become who you were before everything stressful happened. You need each other" Alexis smiled as Kate nodded slowly.

"I'll see you in the morning Jack, mommy's got to go home with daddy and get some sleep but I'll be here first thing" the brunette explained to her baby before thanking Alexis and leaving the unit; exhaustion setting in as she approached the elevator. Leaving the hospital, Kate smiled as she immediately noticed Alexis' car and ran towards it; opening the back door to see Rick staring at his phone. "I love you, you know that right?" she asked as he turned to look at her, a small smile creeping onto his face as he nodded slowly and watched her climb into the vehicle.

"You need to stop being so stubborn Kate" he began, her head nodding slowly as she clung to his hand in desperation to feel close to him again. "You need to let me in, you need to let me help and you need to start listening to what your body needs because you have to stay strong for our son Kate, he needs you" he explained, her head continuing to nod while she silently listened to everything he had to say.

"I know I've been a rubbish wife recently" she admitted, looking down at their joined hand as he shrugged. "I hardly visited you when you were in hospital, I forgot to come and meet you when you were discharged and I was furious when you were trying to do what was best for me. Rick I said things that I shouldn't have said and never meant" the brunette explained, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him and found herself moving closer. "I'm going to try and be a better wife to you Rick" she promised, leaning across to press a kiss to his cheek. "Because you're the most amazing husband in the world" she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder as he shut his eyes.

"I say we go home, you can have a bubble bath and I'll work on the book for a bit, we'll order a pizza, eat it and then go to bed and cuddle" he suggested, Kate smiling at the idea before she murmured in agreement. "You're going to have to help me out of the car, I can't walk" he smiled, Kate nodding as she quickly began to move.

XOXOXOOXOOX

Entering their bedroom, Kate smiled at the sight of the writer lying In bed; a small laugh leaving her lips as she immediately realised that he was drawing on his cast; his doodles making her laugh. He was mainly drawing ideas for novels, although the pictures weren't particularly clear or good.

"Can I write a message on it?" she asked, the writer nodding as he quickly passed her a pen and watched as she knelt on the bed; dressed only in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. "Haven't seen this outfit in a long time have we?" she smiled, his head shaking as she began to write on the cast; his eyes watching her in amazement. Moving away a few moments later, she smiled as he turned his head in an attempt to read the message she'd written moments before. "Want me to read it to you?" she asked; his head nodding slowly as she smiled. "Rick, I'm sorry I've not been the woman you've needed recently but I promise to be there for both you and our gorgeous son one hundred per cent from now on" she recited as the writer smiled. "I still remember the day I realised I loved you and that feeling has never stopped, it's just continued to grow with the more time I spend with you as your wife and the mother of our perfect son. Yours forever, Katie" she smiled, the writer smirking as he reached across for her hand; the detective quickly moving to lie beside him as she remained close but not too close that she would injure his ribs more than they already were.

"I love you Katherine Castle, even if you do go crazy at times" he explained, Kate laughing as she quickly leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips before yawning. "Sleep, we have to visit our baby in the morning" the writer smiled, Kate nodding as she relaxed; thinking about her husband and the baby she had and loved more than anything. Nothing was going to destroy that!


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is set around two months after Jack was born! I got completely stuck about what to write and this seemed to work so here it is! Thank you for your reviews and please review, I love hearing from you on this story. **

"Kate honey, I'm home. You'll never believe how well the meeting went, Gina didn't even shout at me once. Today must be my lucky day or something" Rick declared, pushing the apartment door open quickly to find the apartment dark and silent except for the music that was playing in the background. "Kate?" he asked, switching the lights on before staring in shock at the woman who was curled up in the corner of the couch with a small baby pressed to her breast. "Oh my god" he whispered, dropping his bag as Kate smiled across at him before looking back down at her feeding son. "He's actually home" he laughed before kneeling beside the couch, looking up quickly at his wife. "How is he home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise Rick. You've had so much stress since the accident and Jack coming early and also me being overstressed and dramatic about this whole situation recently so when they told me yesterday that we could bring him home I wanted to do it while you were at your meeting so he'd be here when you got home" she explained, smiling down at the small baby before Jack moved away gently and began to scream. "Take him for me?" she asked, the writer nodding as he took his son from her and watched as she began to sort her shirt out. "I love you in daddy mode Rick" the brunette sighed, taking in the image of her husband pacing up and down for a moment while burping their son. "It's kind of sexy" she admitted, his eyebrows rising as she giggled lightly and relaxed.

"You think me being a daddy is sexy Detective Beckett?" he asked, Kate nodding as she waved her finger at him and watched as he quickly walked over and kissed her; a small smile appearing on their faces as Jack made a small noise before starting to scream against the writer. "Do you want to go to mommy little one?" he smiled, passing Jack to Kate quickly who welcomed the baby into her arms again. "Katherine Castle, want to know something?" he questioned, her head nodding as she locked eyes with him. "You're a mommy Kate, you've got a baby Kate, you have a son now" he smiled, tears filling her eyes as she nodded before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. "You did it".

"I did it" she laughed, the knock at the door ending the conversation as he looked across in confusion. "That'll be everyone; I invited people around for Chinese so they could meet Jack properly without their being a plastic box around him" the brunette explained as the writer nodded and quickly approached the door. Relaxing into the corner as she continued to hold her son close, Kate smiled as she watched the door open and everyone enter the apartment.

"Look at Momma Beckett" Esposito smiled as Kate laughed and began to move to stand up.

"Don't stand up darling, you look comfy at the moment Kate and so does Jack and if he's anything like his father he won't stay comfy for long" Martha laughed, approaching her daughter in law and grandson quickly to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "You look beautiful Katherine, being a mom suits you" the redhead explained, moving away to take a seat in the empty chair as Jim Beckett approached his daughter with the largest smile on his face.

"Martha's right Katie, motherhood suits you" Jim admitted, kissing her cheek lightly as Kate smiled in amusement. "Do I get to hold my grandson now?" he asked, the brunette laughing quickly before she moved her son into her father's arms and watched as Jim began to rick Jack gently. "Hello little one" he smiled proudly, staring down at the young child as Rick sat himself beside his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman who immediately cuddled up against him.

"Our son Rick, we have a son" she mumbled as she watched Jim pass Jack to Alexis who immediately began to smile at her brother while Ashley stood beside her with an arm around her waist. "I still can't quite believe that we have a baby" she explained, the writer nodding as he kissed her gently; pulling away when Jack began to scream.

"Sorry, he's not used to this many people" Kate admitted, walking over to take Jack into her arms and rock him slowly. "I'm going to put him down for a nap" the brunette explained as Rick nodded and walked over to her.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, her head nodding slowly before she began to walk towards the stairs; Rick turning to look at the other people in the room. "Can someone call for Chinese? I don't know about you but I'm starving" the writer explained, Lanie nodding as she moved towards the kitchen where she knew they kept the menus. Running up the stairs, Rick slowly began to walk towards the bedroom as he heard singing becoming louder. Waiting outside the door for a moment, Rick listened as his wife continued to sing to their son.

"I know you're out there Rick" Kate smiled, the writer laughing as he pushed the door opened and stared at her as she sat beside the cot. Entering the room, Rick smiled as he approached his wife and looked down to see their son fast asleep already. "I heard the floorboard creak, whenever you used to try and sneak up on me you'd try and avoid it but you'd always fail" he explained, Rick laughing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently and helped her out of the chair.

"We should go back downstairs Kate, everyone's going to want to talk to us" he explained, thinking about the group who were ordering food downstairs.

"I don't want to leave him Rick" she admitted, looking across again to stare at their sleeping son. "If I move away, I feel like it won't be real anymore. I feel like it's a dream and if I even shut my eyes for a moment it's going to be taken away from me" she explained, laughing at her stupidity before she stood up and kissed her son's forehead gently.

"Kate, that's completely understandable after everything that's happened but I promise, he's going to be here when we come back up later and we've got a monitor downstairs so when he makes even the smallest noise you'll be able to come up and check on him" Rick explained, wrapping his arms around her as she nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. "This is real Kate, I promise. We're a family now and nothing's going to destroy that" he explained, leading her out of the room before they both turned back around to look in the direction of their son. "Come on, let's leave him to sleep".

"I guess I'm pretty hungry" she mumbled, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

XOXOOXXOXOXOXO

Looking across at the monitor quickly, Kate sighed as she quickly moved her attention towards her friends who were laughing over something Esposito had said which she'd missed. Noticing his wife's constant focus on the monitor, Rick smiled as he leant across and kissed her cheek gently before hugging her.

"Go and see him" he laughed, Kate smiling as she kissed him gently and excused herself from the group before running up the stairs. Entering the nursery, the detective smiled as she approached her son and noticed that he was wide awake and staring right at her.

"What are you doing awake Jack Castle?" she asked, wrapping him in the blanket before she lifted him into her arms and cuddled him. "It's late, you're supposed to be sleeping" she smiled, her lips pressing into his forehead before she relaxed. "Let's go downstairs" the detective whispered to him, leaving the room quickly to join everyone downstairs.

"Is he awake?" Rick asked, Kate nodding as she sat down beside him and kept Jack close to her body. "Thank you" he mumbled, confusing her slightly as she looked at him. "Thank you for giving me another beautiful child. I've already got Alexis and then we had Oliver and now we've got Jack" he smiled, Kate nodding as Jack began to cry.

"I better go and feed him and then I'll probably go to bed" she explained, everyone nodding as she smiled. "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry I haven't been that fun" Kate admitted, Lanie shrugging as she stood up and quickly kissed Kate's cheek before Jim hugged her gently. Watching Kate disappear, Rick sighed as everyone looked at him.

"Everything okay dad?" Alexis asked, his head nodding quickly as he relaxed.

"Everything's perfect".


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey beautiful" Rick smiled as he entered his son's nursery to find his wife stood by the window with their son in her arms while humming to him gently. He couldn't get over how perfect she looked and how the role suited her so wonderfully. "Did he wake you up Kate because I didn't hear him crying?" he asked, walking towards them as she shook her head and pressed her lips to her son's forehead.

"I just woke up early this morning, I've been thinking about something important" she admitted, moving so Rick could take Jack into his arms. Looking at the writer, Kate smiled as she watched him rock Jack in his arms with the largest smile on his face. "I want to take Jack somewhere important today and I want you to come with us, I need you to come with us" the brunette admitted as she ran her fingers to her sons head.

"Where's mommy taking us today then Jack?" he asked his son with a smile on his face before he looked up to see Kate moving towards the drawers to take something out for Jack to wear. "Kate?" he asked, watching as she held her arms out for her son so she could get him ready. "Are you going to tell me where we're going today?" he questioned as she took Jack into her arms and began to change her son in silence. "Kate?"

"We're going to see Oliver today" she admitted, turning her head to see Rick nodding slowly. "Can you go and get ready please? I want to go before it gets too late and this one gets difficult" she explained quickly, the writer nodding again before he left the room in silence to get himself ready. "Are we going to see your big brother today Katie?" she asked as Jack continued to kick his legs while she attempted to dress him. "You need to stop moving trouble, I can't get you dressed if you keep kicking your legs" she laughed gently, leaning down to press a kiss to his son's stomach before she finished dressing him and lifted the small boy into her arms. "Rick are you nearly ready?" she asked quickly.

"Give me a minute" he called out from their bedroom, the brunette's head shaking as she stared down at her son before hearing footsteps behind her. Turning her head quickly, the brunette smiled at the sight of her husband who quickly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you sure you want to do this today? We don't have to do it yet" he explained.

"No! I want to do it today" she announced. "I need to do it today Rick, I need our son to know that he's got a big brother and I need Oliver to know that we're not just going to forget him because we've got Jack" she admitted, the writer nodding slowly before he gently pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed.

"I guess we should go now if you want to be there early" Rick muttered as Kate nodded slowly and walked over to leave the apartment in silence with her baby pressed into her chest.

XOXOXOXOOXOO

Approaching the grave slowly, Kate smiled weakly as she found herself staring at the familiar stone; the flowers from her previous visit now dead in their original place. Kneeling down, the brunette sighed as she brushed away the previous flowers and replaced them with the collection of coloured flowers they'd bored on the way to the cemetery.

"Hey baby" Kate whispered as her fingers brushed across her sons name. "We brought someone special to see you today" the brunette admitted as she turned to see Rick walking towards her with Jack in his arms. Standing when they finally joined her, Kate relaxed as Rick's arm wrapped around her and brought her to cuddle up into his side. "Oliver, this is your little brother Jack" Kate explained, her fingers running to Jack's head as the small baby continued to move in Rick's arms.

"Hey Oliver" Rick smiled as Kate took Jack from him and sighed.

"This is your big brother Jack, this is Oliver" Kate admitted as she rocked him slightly, knowing that her son would soon be hungry and that they would have to leave. "And no matter where he is, he's going to be with us in our family" she explained, brushing her lips to her baby's forehead before she shut her eyes briefly. "Just like my mommy is going to be a part of a family even though she's with the stars just like Oliver" she explained, relaxing as Rick's arms wrapped around her again.

"And no matter what happens Oliver, we're going to love you just as much as we love Jack. You're both our babies and we love you equally" Rick added, Kate smiling weakly as she remained close to him and relaxed. "Our boys" he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair as Kate nodded.

"Our boys" she repeated gently before looking down to see Jack in her arms and her son's grave in front of her. "Our boys" she muttered again, finally feeling that life was becoming complete even if her mother and firstborn were no longer with her.

**So this is the last chapter, I bet you weren't expecting that! I'm pretty sad actually because this story has become one of my favourites to write and have loved the journey I've forced them through. I might do another sequel if you want one but once again, it depends on how many of you want another story or whether you just want to leave it here. **

**Also… **

**THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME AND REVIEWING SO WONDERFULLY! I CAN'T QUITE BELIEVE HOW FANTASTIC YOU'VE BEEN. **


End file.
